


14 Gifts

by Aijoinu (1CarinoInu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, holiday challenge, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CarinoInu/pseuds/Aijoinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of gifts mysteriously show up in Sakura’s possession. Single and focused on her work, Sakura will discover that she is not alone.  Who is it that is leaving these gifts and what is the intent behind them? Re-Post</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. February 1st - Snowdrops

**Author's Note:**

> This was written (cannibalized) for Valentine's Day Challenge that I found on an alternate Fandom a few years ago. With the understanding that it was a 14-day challenge, please keep in mind that yes, things happen fast and yes, the characters are OOC. I wrote this because it was fun.

It was a cold, late evening in the village of Konoha, not unusual at this time of year.  It was towards the end of winter and spring would hopefully begin to bring life to the barren trees that surrounded its walls.  The first of February was always cold but there was the hope that the weather would change soon.

A pink-haired kunoichi had just completed her shift at the hospital, fatigue apparent in her posture and her face as she walked the empty road leading to her apartment.  It wasn’t only exhaustion that weighed her down but loneliness that she currently felt that just didn’t seem to want to leave.  Sure she had friends, but she needed – wanted – more.

So much had already happened in her very short life.  She was only 20, but due to the things she had experienced in her years made her feel somewhat older.  It was nothing unusual in a shinobi, to go through so much in so little time.

An unrequited love was lost to her early on in her youth.  Then there was training for hours on end, the missions that were completed leaving a lot of blood on her hands and more training.  There were her friends and comrades that were lost during the war that left a gaping hole in her already fragile heart.  Now she found that many of her friends that had survived the war were moving on and pairing up.

Ino and Shikamaru getting together had been a surprise to her.  Both of their fathers were lost during the war, seeming to give them a common ground to pull them together.  Sakura had honestly thought that Choji would have finally wooed her blonde friend, but seeing as how the Nara and Ino had seemed to be drawn to each other in their grief, the male gave up.

Even Temari was seen less and less in Konoha, coming only when absolutely necessary for Chunin exams or other political reasons.  She was rarely seen in the company of the shadow-user, and only when absolutely necessary.

Naruto finally pulled his head out of the clouds and realized his feelings for Hinata.  Things that had happened during the war had truly opened his eyes, including the loss of friends that were close to him.  The conflict had also pushed him to grow up exponentially and it was this change in him that had made Lady Tsunade take him under her wing to teach him the ropes.

He would be Hokage soon.  It was only a matter of time before the Godaime named him successor formally.

Even Shizune had hooked up with the usually flirtatious playboy, Genma.  The two were only apart for work at the hospital and missions.  Sakura smiled at that thought.  They were really good together.

Kakashi was still single, which really hadn’t surprised Sakura.  Many of the beliefs he held about the past had been dashed during the Allied Shinobi War and had made him relook at how he lived his life, and suddenly there were obvious changes made with regards to the copy nin.  

Sakura, as well as many of his closest friends, had noticed that he no longer spent hours at the stone where the names of those who lost their life in battle for their beloved Konoha stood.  No longer did Kakashi wander around the streets with his nose buried in one of those books of Icha Icha anymore, and no longer was he terrifically late for any type of meeting, whether it was mission related or just a gathering of friends.

But the biggest change in their ex-sensei was the fact that he no longer hid behind his mask.  That was the biggest shock to Sakura and every other being in Konoha.  Kakashi just showed up to sparring practice one day sans mask making Sakura, Naruto and even Sai gape in awe.

He never wore it again.

Secretly, Sakura had fallen head over heels for the elder shinobi.  There was a stable maturity that she appreciated and yearned for, yet he did have his moments of childishness that endeared him to her.  Those episodes of immaturity were usually present when Gai challenged him to some feat of strength causing Sakura to laugh at their antics.

The fact that beneath that mask that he had worn for the majority of her years was the face of an extremely handsome man had some bearing on her crush.  Not a line of age showed his advancing years, nor did he appear to have any scars except for the one that adorned the eye that held the Sharingan.  Sakura also knew his physical body was in tip-top shape due to the extreme training and constant mission work he did.  Being his team healer had given her first-hand experience with that battle-worn body and she had seen the scars that seemed to add to his masculinity.

He wasn’t perfect by any means.  But in her eyes, he was all man.

Sakura was happy that he seemed to be more a part of life in the village, and not just as a faithful shinobi.  But she wanted him to have more in his life than just his friends.  She wanted to see him to settle down, maybe even marry and have a child of his own and have some bit of happiness.  Kakashi had lost so many that were close to him, even betrayed by some, that she felt he deserved someone to love him unconditionally.

She sighed as she entered the large apartment building that was her home and climbed her way up the steps, slowly reaching the third floor where she lived.  When she arrived at her door, there in front of it was a bulging pink envelope the size of a card.  She leaned down and picked up the envelope before unlocking her door to her home. 

Sakura entered the small one bedroom place and turned on the lights.  She dropped her keys and the envelope on the table next to the door before taking off her long coat and hung it on the hook near the door.  Then sitting on a nearby chair, she took the time to remove her boots rubbing each foot gingerly.  Her feet were tired from being on them most of the day.  There had been a number of injured shinobi to heal due to random skirmishes on the outskirts of the village.  The war may be over, but there were still bandits who thought to take advantage of the war-torn lands of Fire. 

She went into her kitchenette and washed her hands before filling her teakettle with water for a cup of tea to warm her insides.  While she waited for the water to boil, Sakura reclaimed the envelope and looked it over.  It was a simple non-descript pink envelope with her name written in simple handwriting.   She seemed to recognize the handwriting, but couldn’t at the moment.

She slipped her finger at the opening of the envelope and opened it.  Within its confines were two small white flowers and a piece of paper with writing.  Unfolding the white paper she found what looked like a poem.

She didn’t know what to think.  The poem was so beautiful, as were the simple white flowers.  Who could it be that left her such a gift?  And why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there is a tradition in Denmark of sending snowdrops along with a poem to loved ones. At the end of the poem, there are a series of dots that take the place of each letter in the person’s name that sent it. The idea is to figure out who it is that sent the poem and snowdrops based on the number of dots.
> 
> This is un-beta’d and I realize my punctuation and grammar is atrocious in this, but some day I will go back and clean up (or maybe someone will be kind enough to beta for me).


	2. February 2nd - Almonds

The next day was a Saturday and a day that she had off from the hospital, which in and of itself was unusual.  However, her Shishou had felt that Sakura needed a day to relax and maybe do something fun for herself.

“Get a massage or something, Sakura,” the Godaime had suggested.  “Go shopping and buy a pair of impractical shoes and a dress that you would only wear once.  Do something that’s not planned or fits your normal routine.”

Sakura, ever practical, cringed at the thought of doing something so frivolous.  Though, the idea of getting a massage and spending a day at the hot springs sounded tempting.  So that is what she did.

Upon her arrival at her apartment after a very relaxing trip to the spa, Sakura was surprised to see another item left in front of her door.  This time, there was a small potted tree that was about four inches high with little leaves sprouted on it.  In front of the tree was another envelope with her name scrawled on it.

Sakura unlocked and opened the door to her apartment before picking up her new plant and the envelope with it.  Sakura placed the tree upon her kitchen table before opening the envelope and reading the note therein.

 

_‘Sakura,_

_ It is said that the Almond Tree is a sign of abiding love and friendship, and at full bloom, the almond tree is as beautiful as the Tree you are named after.   _

_ Though, nothing can compare to your beauty. _

_ It is my hope that in time that my love for you will be revealed.  Until then, I will continue to show my affections through tokens and written word.’ _

 

It was unsigned, yet the chicken scratch handwriting was still strangely familiar.  Sakura was stumped.  Who did she know that had the ability to be so romantic?  Maybe it wasn’t someone she knew personally, but she would continue to enjoy trying to figure it out.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Sakura smiled and looked forward to the discovery.


	3. February 3rd - Love Spoons

Sunday morning would be spent training with her team, sans Sai.  Apparently, he had a solo mission that day.  Although Kakashi showed up late at the red bridge, this time, it wasn’t his usual hour or two delays.  

“I was actually approached by a masked individual to give this to you, Sakura,” the barefaced copy nin said as he handed her a small wrapped package.

It was a plain brown box, yet it had her name scribbled in that familiar script.  The familiarity of the handwriting continued to bother her.   _Where have I seen this writing before?’_ Sakura asked herself as she ran her hand over the lettering, her forehead scrunched in frustration.

“What’s that, Sakura-chan?” Naruto asked as he pointed at the box, his voice loud and annoying.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Tsunade-sama today?” Sakura turned the question back to him.  

“Later, Sakura-chan,” he told her.  “Aren’t you going to open the box?”

“Not yet,” she told him as she walked towards the tree that her backpack sat under.  She would open it in the privacy of her home.  For some reason, she wasn’t ready to share this with her teammates yet.

“Awe…” Naruto whined.

Kakashi broke in at that moment.  “Leave her alone Naruto.  It’s none of your business.  If Sakura wants to share with us, she will.”

Naruto just walked away grumbling about “I was just curious what was in the box.”

Sakura approached Kakashi after putting the mystery box in her backpack.  “Thank you, Kakashi.”

He knew what she was talking about.  “Your welcome,” he told her.  

“So, Kakashi…” Sakura began as they walked towards the training area.  “You wouldn’t happen to recall what the person that gave the box to you looked like, would you?”  
  
Kakashi looked at Sakura and smiled.  “A mystery man, hmm Sakura?”

She blushed.

“Ah, young love,” he murmured.

“As if!” Sakura responded with a little more vehemence than was necessary.  “I don’t even know who it is!  He just started leaving me gifts and poems and I swear I recognize the handwriting but I can’t seem to figure it out!” she rambled before sighing dramatically.  “I’m so confused.”

The stopped on the outskirts of the training grounds and Kakashi turned to face Sakura.  “I’m sure it will work out in the end.  Just keep your mind open to the possibilities,” he told her.  “Because you never know.  The one that desires you may be right under your nose.”  With that, he gently flicked her nose.

“Alright, we’ll start with two on two!  Naruto, make a shadow clone and we’ll fight each other,” Kakashi instructed.

Sakura was baffled and very pleased.

She was already home and was sitting on her couch looking at the contents of the mystery box with a look of awe and wonder.

Someone had beautifully carved two wooden spoons.  One had a handle that had a series of interweaving links, topped by what looked like a small wolf.  The second spoon was topped by two hearts that sitting next to each other, but below the hearts were two series of interweaving links.

 _'My Blossom,'_ the note read.

_'In my family, love spoons are given as tokens of affection to the one that has been chosen to be a future mate.  These spoons are carved by the one giving them as a way of showing complete dedication to the receiver._

_I give you two.  The one with the wolf and interweaving links shows my everlasting protection of you.  The other, with the two hearts, reflects our two lives growing together as one._

_Yours eternally.'_

She had to talk to someone.  This was getting deep and she needed to speak to someone who wouldn’t criticize or gossip about it, yet give sound advice.  
 _  
Tsunade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welsh Love Spoons. They really exist, though the meanings are different than what I’ve portrayed and have manipulated the purpose.


	4. February 4th - The Night of Sevens

The following morning found a pink-haired medic up, dressed and out the door with the intent to get some answers to the question she had plaguing her mind.  She had packed the spoons and the notes that she had received thus far into a small backpack the night before so that she could carry them easily and avoid curious looks.  Her almond tree and the small white snowdrops wouldn’t survive the trip so she left them behind.    

Knowing her mentor would not be in the best of moods as mornings were not the Hokage’s friend, Sakura made sure to pick up some hot tea and something to soak up whatever fluids the woman had drank the night before.

Sure enough, Sakura entered the office of the Hokage to find the busty woman sleeping with her head on her desk.  Papers were strewn everywhere including the floor, no doubt from Tsunade’s restless night’s sleep, and Sakura almost felt bad for the woman who had become like a mother to her in the absence of her real one. 

_As much as she fights doing paperwork and grouches about the council elders, Lady Tsunade loves this village and sacrifices everything to keep it safe._

Sakura was slightly surprised that Shizune hadn’t arrived yet, but the young Kunoichi knew that since Genma had become a stable part of her life, the assistant to the Hokage was keeping more normal hours when her lover was home and not on missions.  Her priorities had definitely changed.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself to wake the sleeping slug princess, Sakura gently shook her Shishou by the shoulder.  “Lady Tsunade,” she gently called.

A grumble could be heard followed by bodily movement making Sakura step away in self-preservation.  She was taking no chances.

Amber eyes blinked a few times before her head lifted from the desk.  Tsunade continued to blink her eyes as they adjusted the morning light that showed through the panoramic windows behind her and she rolled her head around to loosen the tight muscles of her neck.  She then stood from her chair and stretched a bit more to encourage the blood to move through her body.  

 _I’m getting too old for this,_ she thought to herself.

Sitting down again after having straightened her clothing some and wiping away the last remains of her nap, Tsunade looked at the only other individual in the office.  “Well,” she barked.  “You’d better have a good reason for waking me up at such a dreadfully early hour.”

Sakura placed the tea and pastry in front as a peace offering before she began to speak.

“Shishou, I’ve been receiving notes and gifts from a mystery… person.”

“And this is my problem how?” the Godaime growled between bites into the flakey pastry, though she was dancing on the inside at the thought that maybe, just maybe, there was someone for her surrogate daughter after all.  She’d almost given up hope.

Sakura sighed and tried to retain some semblance of patience with the woman in front of her.  “I recognize the handwriting, but I can’t put it with a name,” Sakura explained as she pulled out the notes from her backpack.  “I was hoping you’d be able to recognize it?”

Tsunade was intrigued by the mystery and motioned to Sakura to hand her the handwriting samples.  She stared at the handwriting, recognizing it immediately from the half-written mission reports she’d received over the years and sighed _._

 _Who would have thought?_   She certainly hadn’t seen _that_ coming.

She read the notes, initially just skimming them until she realized the amount of time and care this ‘mystery male’ had taken to write things out.  Whoever it was really held a deep affection for Sakura.

 _You sly dog, you,_  Tsunade thought to herself.   _Well good for him._   _I just hope that she is open enough to give him a chance._

“Here,” Tsunade practically threw the notes back to Sakura, who took them back and was unconsciously gentle and almost reverent with the way she made sure there was no excess creases or damage to them.   Sakura’s actions were not lost on the woman watching her and she smiled to herself.

“Well?  Do you recognize the handwriting?” Sakura was getting impatient.

The blonde smiled gently, her topaz eyes softened as she thought about the potential if these two shinobi were to have children.  “Yes, Sakura.  I do recognize the writing.  And no,” she got in before Sakura could interrupt her with the obvious question.  “I’m sorry, but I think this needs to play out.  I’m not going to spoil the reveal.”

Sakura frowned and grumbled to herself about the Hokage being ‘no help at all.’

“I realize that this is not what you want to hear Sakura, but let me tell you this.”  Tsunade got up from her chair and moved around the desk before standing before the young woman and placing her hands on either shoulder.  “Keep your mind open to the possibilities.  This male is obviously smitten with you enough to take the time to woo you with words and simple gifts.  Sakura,” Tsunade grasped her chin with her thumb and forefinger to make sure she had her attention, “I want you to be happy in your life.  Take a page from Shizune, who in my opinion took too long to find her happiness.  Don’t let the possibility of love and happiness get away because of preconceived notions.  Do what you want to and don’t worry about what others think, okay?”

Sakura nodded, though very confused by what her mentor was saying.  Instead of fighting it she sighed and gave in.  “Alright, I guess.”

“It’ll all work out, Sakura.  Just promise me you won’t fight it and that when you discover who this person is that you'll give them a chance?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright,” Tsunade commented not totally buying Sakura’s surrender but really having no choice.  “Well, you had best be going.  Your shift starts soon.”

Sakura nodded and thanked the Hokage before she gathered everything together in her backpack and exited the double doors out of the office.  She barely acknowledged Shizune as she walked through the halls towards the exit and in the direction of the hospital.

Shizune walked into the Hokage’s office to see the unusual sight of Tsunade awake and smiling as she was perusing a large tome at her desk.

Stunned, Shizune could only think that her boss had either won a bet (doubtful) or gotten lucky the night before (even more doubtful).  Instead, she kept her mouth shut and was grateful to find the woman in decent spirits for once.  But she couldn’t help but stare.

Finding what she needed, the Hokage slammed the book shut and barked out her next order.  “Shizune, get me Hatake.”

Sakura had about twenty minutes to get to the hospital, which was more than enough for the five-minute trek.  She languidly made her way as she mulled through her conversation with her mentor and thought it strange that she and Kakashi had said something similar.

_Keep your mind open to the possibilities._

Maybe it was because they were older that they thought alike, or just that they had way more experience than her.  It was obvious that Tsunade knew who wrote the notes and Kakashi must have recognized the individual that handed him the box yesterday and it frustrated her that they wouldn’t tell her who he was.  

It was so not fair!  Why wouldn’t they tell her?

She sighed before walking into the hospital’s front door, noting that she had another good ten minutes until her shift.  She figured she’d get started early instead of dwelling on the fairness of things, so she walked in and strolled through the halls, saying ‘hello’ to those she recognized on the way to her office.

On her way up the stairs to the second floor, she was surprised to see Kakashi who was walking down the stairs, most likely on his way out of the hospital.

“Hey!” Sakura greeted the white-haired copy-nin warmly as she stopped a few steps below him.  He wasn’t wearing his headband but a black patch over his Sharingan eye.  Without the headband, his hair fell and made him look quite dangerous.  “I’m surprised to see you here?  What happened?  Did you lose a bet or something?” Sakura grinned, teasing him mercilessly.  It was well-known that he avoided the hospital at all cost.  

Kakashi smiled and chuckled at the woman before him.  “Something like that,” he replied with a half-smirk.

 _Wow,_  Sakura thought to herself.   _That smile is sexy.  Combined with his hair let down like that…_  Sakura flushed a little at the thought

“I was just here to visit a friend,” he told her.  This time, he smiled and showed his teeth.

Sakura couldn’t help it.  Her brain short-circuited.  Since Kakashi had literally dropped his signature mask revealing the mystery beneath it and now with the hair down,she couldn’t help but admit that he was a beautiful male and that thought began to make her insides melt.

But then Sakura’s inner prude stood up and reminded her that he had been her sensei at one time; that she was fourteen years his junior and nothing could come from it.  It wouldn’t stop her from daydreaming from time to time.

“Um, yeah.  Okay,” she said brightly and barely coherently.

_Smooth Sakura.  Real smooth._

“Well, I need to get going, Kakashi.  My shift starts soon,” she blurted out trying to recover from sounding so flighty.  She started up the steps again and waved as she called back to the ninja who was beginning to spend more time on her mind than was healthy.  “I’ll see you around, Kakashi-sensei!” and then she was gone.

She never saw him wince after she called him sensei.

* * *

Sakura ran into her office just to grab her lab coat and drop off her backpack near the door and hadn’t seen the envelope that was left propped up on her desk.  She ran back out to gather the charts for her rounds from the on-duty nurse and got to work.

Work always distracted her and she a distraction right now.

By the time she was done with her rounds, Sakura was ready to call it a day.  Her duties had been light and with the added responsibility of being in charge of the nursing staff, she was grateful for the respite.  Where usually she had to deal with personnel issues and conflicts, she managed to get off scot-free.

She walked into her office and took off her lab coat, hanging it back on the coat rack that was just next to the door.  She picked up the backpack she had left on the floor and hung it up, making a mental note to make sure to take it home on her way out the door.

Sakura stretched her tight muscles, pulling her arms above her head and then towards her back and clasping her hands before leaning over and pulling her arms forward to stretch her arms and back.  Letting go of her hands, she felt the blood move in her system a little more and it gave her a second wind.

She sat at the desk in her small chair before she noticed the white envelope that was sitting there, propped up with the intent to garner her attention.  Again, her name was scrawled on the front in that familiar handwriting and it frustrated her that she couldn’t figure out whose writing it was and Tsunade could.

How long had the envelope been sitting there?  She hadn’t noticed it before when she came in for the day, but she just wanted to get started with her rounds.  So now she had no idea of the time frame that it would have been left there.

Deciding that it was too much to think about, Sakura gently opened the envelope, noticing that the paper within was of the highest quality judging by the watermark that repeated throughout.  She unfolded the lengthy note and read:

 

_‘My dearest Sakura:_

_Today’s gift is a story about two lovers kept apart due to their differences:_

_*A young cowherd came across a beautiful girl, the seventh daughter of the Goddess, who had just escaped from boring heaven to look for fun. They soon fell in love and were married without the knowledge of the Goddess. She proved to be a wonderful wife, and him a good husband. They lived happily and had two children._

_But the Goddess of Heaven found out that she, a fairy girl, had married a mere mortal. The Goddess was furious and ordered her to return to heaven. (Alternatively, the Goddess forced the fairy back to her former duty of weaving colorful clouds, a task she neglected while living on earth with a mortal.)_

_On Earth, the boy was very upset that his wife had disappeared. Suddenly, his ox began to talk, telling him that if he killed it and put on its hide, he would be able to go up to Heaven to find his wife._

_Crying bitterly, he killed the ox, put on the skin, and carried his two beloved children off to Heaven to find his beloved wife. The Goddess discovered this and was very angry. Taking out her hairpin, the Goddess scratched a wide river in the sky to separate the two lovers forever, thus forming the Milky Way between Altair and Vega._

_The fairy princess must sit forever on one side of the river, sadly weaving on her loom, while the cowherd watches her from afar while taking care of their two._

_But once a year all the magpies in the world would take pity on them and fly up into heaven to form a bridge over the star Deneb in the Cygnus constellation so the lovers may be together for a single night, which is the seventh night of the seventh moon.*_

_We will have our differences that may cause many to look down upon us.  Should you accept my suit, I will ensure that we have the Hokage’s blessing so that with her support, no one can get in the way of our future together.  I would not want to suffer as the two lovers did in the story.  I would not want it for you, my blossom._

_I make no promises; life will not be easy.  We are shinobi and missions, our duty, will pull us from one another, but we will have our time together to look forward to and appreciate what we have more.  Life is so fleeting and we need to grab what happiness we can when we can._

_Yours Truly.’_

 

 _Why would he feel the need for the Hogake’s blessing?  Okay, besides the fact that she has been like a mother to me since my parents passed away,_ she thought to herself.  That did make some sense.  

 _And what did he mean by people would look down upon us?_  She had gone to Tsunade for answers only to leave frustrated and with nothing to show for it.  Now with this latest note, she was even more confused than ever.  Her mystery man was basically professing his love for her, yet in the next breath telling her that there may be issues with them being together.

Was she ready to deal with that kind of conflict?  She was no closer to uncovering who the male was, and unless she figured it out, she didn’t know the answer to that question.

  
She would just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This version of the tale was written by Charolotte Caxton and can be found on Flikr. It is where the Qixi Festival or “The Night of Sevens” comes from. It is also known as the Magpie Festival and China’s own Valentine’s Day celebrated in August. There are many other cultural references for this celebration as well but they are too numerous to name them all.


	5. February 5th - Tomo Choco

As the copy ninja exited the hospital a female chunin approached him with word that the Hokage wished to see him.  “She said immediately, Kakashi-san.”

“Thank you,” he muttered with a slight smile to the message deliverer and walked off.  It had not missed his keen eye that the young chunin blushed at his smile.  He was not unfamiliar with the longing looks from many a female he’d received since removing his mask.  

As a young boy, and a brilliant mind at such an age, he had noticed how his father had garnered much attention from the female, and some male, population.  Sometimes the attention wasn’t very positive and it would cause conflict between his parents.

It wasn’t long after they had passed on that he would notice the facial similarities in himself and his father. Instead of drawing unwanted attention to himself he donned the black mask that would soon become his trademark, along with the Sharingan.

He’d removed his mask for good a few years before now, deciding that it was time to stop hiding behind it and allow himself to let people see the man that he truly was.  Besides, the response he got from people, especially Sakura, had been priceless.

He had awakened that current morning, bright and early with the express intent to leave the latest gift to Sakura’s office.  Hoping to run into her on her way in, he decided to forego wearing his headband and allowing his hair to fall down his face instead of up and unruly.  Truth be told, he liked the way it looked and donning the smaller black eye patch gave him a distinctly dangerous look.  Based on the looks Sakura had given him and the slight blush and stutter, she had agreed wholeheartedly.

The fact that she thought he was good looking would at least open her eyes to his appeal as a male.  Through the gifts, poetry, and notes, he had hoped that she would eventually figure out his identity and discover that there was more to him than just the Sharingan and an emotionally damaged male.   Never mind the fact that he was her genin sensei.  That last remark from Sakura, calling him ‘Kakashi-sensei, had cut him deeply.

The war had made him relook at his life.  Was he always going to be a lone wolf in the world?  He was the last of the Hatake line, much like Sasuke had been the last of the Uchiha.  Would he let it die out just because he thought there was no hope for him to find happiness?

There had been much soul-searching over the months and a lot of meditating.  He had even spent some time with monks to find himself.  It was during that time that he began to see Sakura differently.  Though she was still quite young when he made the discovery, only 18 at that time, he felt he needed to stand back and make sure what he felt was true.  He didn’t want to approach the young woman until he was sure of his feelings.  It would also give her time to date and mature.

What he hadn’t counted on was for Sakura to not date.  She didn’t go out much but worked herself to the bone at the hospital; going in early and leaving at late hours.  He had thought it was because she was still pining over the Uchiha, but after overhearing her conversation with Naruto one summer afternoon, that wasn’t the case.

_ "Sakura-chan?  Do you still love Sasuke?  Even after everything?" Naruto asked.  The last Uchiha had died at the end of the war, still trying to destroy Konoha for having given the order to slay his family. _

_ "No.  The love I had for him was gone long ago," she told him.  "His mind had become so warped and trained on only one thing – to destroy our home.  How could I continue to love someone that had become a monster?" she asked.  "I know he thought he was right in his actions, but it hurt to see him become so cold and unfeeling." _

_ Naruto looked at her like she had two heads. _

_ "Well, colder than usual,” Sakura smiled. _

_ "Do you think you’ll ever fall in love again?" the blond asked. _

_ "I don’t know, Naruto,’ she looked off into the sky, her face wistful.  "I don’t know." _

At the time, Kakashi hadn’t realized how much hearing her say those words had hurt him.  To know that she was still in pain over the Uchiha’s actions towards her and their village made something within him clench in pain.

Looking back, he had hurt in her place and had wanted to soothe that hurt and make her forget.  He wanted to see her live again.

He was glad to see that she wasn’t working at the hospital as much.  Shizune had noticed that the Kunoichi had been spending too many hours at the hospital wearing herself out, and had appealed to the Hokage. 

That was the end of the long hours.  

Now that she had a regular schedule it made his job easier to know where she was at most times.  She would either be home, at the training grounds, the hospital or at the library.  It made delivery of her gifts so much easier.

He approached the doors leading to the Hokage’s office and was just about to knock when he heard, “Don’t just stand there, Kakashi.  Get in here.”

He took a deep breath before entering the lion’s den.  He had a feeling this conversation was what he had been hoping to postpone for a little while longer.

* * *

 

The following day was almost a copy of the one before, though Sakura checked her desk to see if there was something left for her before going on her rounds.  A little disappointed to find nothing, she knew there was a full day ahead of her for her ‘mystery admirer’ to leave her something.

After a full day of rounds, she went back to her office to finish her paperwork for the day and still, there was nothing left for her.

A little disappointment filled her heart, but she wasn’t disillusioned just yet.  Besides, she still had to go home.  Maybe he left her something at her door like he had before?

Finishing up for the day, Sakura left the hospital and walked the village streets towards her apartment building, noticing that advertisements for Valentine’s Day were up.  Some shops were displaying examples of chocolates to give out friends, acquaintances, loved ones and now there was one type geared towards girlfriends called ‘Tomo-Choco.’

Sakura shook her head at the marketing ploy made by the chocolatiers to sell more candy but made a mental note to pick some up for Ino-pig later.  

When she arrived at her apartment, there was nothing there.  No note, no gift, nothing.  It left her feeling a little empty inside but figured maybe something had happened to him.  

_ Maybe he’s been sent on a mission. _

That seemed reasonable to Sakura.  He did mention in one of his notes that he was a shinobi in his last note, so she could understand that.

  
With that thought in mind, she went on with her evening.


	6. February 6th - Verses

Kakashi flew through the tree boughs like a madman; his goal was to reach Konoha as soon as humanly possible.  He’d been gone a full 24 hours and had already missed one gift delivery.  He would possibly miss a second if he didn’t reach the village by sunset.  That was something he couldn’t afford to do.

Tsunade had read Kakashi the riot act, screamed at him for not coming to her first with his plans or for gaining permission before putting his plan into action.   When she finally calmed down, the Hokage sent him on a quick document retrieval mission as punishment for not having requested permission to woo and court her apprentice.

Kakashi had taken it in stride and hoped that Sakura wouldn’t be upset for missing a day.   He knew she was intelligent and would have hopefully figured out that her ‘mystery admirer’ had been sent out on a mission.

With that in mind, the copy-nin increased his speed hoping to reach the village gates before the sun set.

* * *

Sakura went through the next day much like the days before, the routine having been established early in her career as a med-nin.  While she had been comfortable with the status quo, the last few days had given her a taste of something different.  Variety.

Sure, her schedule had been basically the same, but the notes and gifts had started her thinking about her future a little more beyond just being a kunoichi and working at the hospital.  While missions would give her a little spice to her life, the thought of having someone in her life to come home to, gave her a sense of contentment.  To have someone else to depend on and someone to depend on her that weren’t her teammates or patients made her feel a little giddy.

Okay, so it was a bit farfetched since she would most likely be partnered up with another shinobi who would, like her, be gone for days, weeks and even months at a time.  There would never be a house with a picket fence with a husband that provided for her and any children they would have, come home after a hard day’s work and expect a meal on the table.  It just wasn’t practical.

Yet she still yearned for the companionship and the desire to be needed on many levels other than as a healer.  Her mystery admirer had opened her eye to a future she hadn’t thought of since she was 12 and infatuated with the Uchiha.

Still, she didn’t take to change too well and to say she wasn’t terrified at whom she’d find at the end of the gifts and notes were a lie.

 _What if it’s Lee?_ she thought to herself and cringed.  

While she loved the green spandex-wearing taijutsu master and apprentice to Maito Gai as a good friend and fellow shinobi, her feelings for him stopped there.  He’d always declared that she was his ‘blossom’ on more occasions than one, but Sakura had made sure to let him down gently stating that she cared for him as a friend and only a friend.  It didn’t mean he stopped trying to win her over.

Kiba had tried to weasel his way into her heart… well, more like her shorts and a good old-fashioned pummeling was all it took to teach the dog-boy that she wouldn’t be treated like some common harlot.  He was cute, but just too boisterous and not all that smart in her opinion.  But one of the spoons had a dog on it.

 _Or was it a wolf?_  

Either way, she wasn’t sure it was Kiba.  He didn’t strike her as being a romantic either.

Neji?  Not a chance.  He was so involved in his clan and they had a tight hold on him.  Besides, Sakura knew his attention was held by a certain weapons-mistress.  They couldn't openly date, even though everyone knew of their relationship.

_That will change. But not until Hinata becomes the head of the clan._

Sakura continued the debate within her mind as she walked home for the evening.

* * *

When she arrived home she discovered a bouquet of daisies (her favorite!!) and a book of poems.  She took them into her home and after she’d taken off her shoes, her coat and started a pot of water for tea she then put the daisies in water and set them on her kitchen table.  She loved daisies and how they just cheered up a room!

Once she got a good warm cup of tea, she was able to sit at the table and take the time to read her note that was sticking from out of the book.

 

_‘My dear Sakura:_

_I apologize for having missed sending you a gift yesterday.  Unfortunately, as you know duty calls a shinobi away from time to time, and yesterday I was sent on a short but dangerous mission of great import.  As you can guess, I have returned safely. It is my hope that I will be forgiven and be spared your anger at having left you without a word?_

_Please enjoy this book of poetry that I have found to be quite entertaining.  There has been many a day that I have lost myself in the verses within.  I hope that you will find them as entertaining as I.’_

 

Sakura hadn’t really been one to read poetry for pleasure, her preference had been murder/mystery, but decided that since the book had come as a gift and highly rated that she’d give it a chance.  Besides, maybe it would give her insight into the identity of her admirer.

For hours she sat and read through the poems within the book, losing herself in the words and the feelings being conveyed by the author.  Some were romantic, some tragic.  Some were even humorous while others were bawdy and made her blush.  But overall, Sakura found the book to be a terrific read.  

  
When she finally stopped for the night, she was still no closer to figuring out who the mystery man was.


	7. February 7th - Apple

Sakura awakened the next morning to a rapid knocking on the door of her apartment.  Since her alarm hadn’t gone off yet, it was too early to get up so she ignored the knocking and burrowed beneath her blankets.  However, someone was intent on waking her from her slumber and once again banged on her door.

“I’m coming!” she yelled out.  “I’m coming,” she grumbled as she got out of her warm bed and grabbed a robe before walking to the front door.  

“Whoever’s there had better have a good reason for waking me up before my alarm,” she growled as she practically tore open the door, only to discover no one there.

She sighed in frustration while looking up towards the heavens.  “Of course, there's no one here.”  Had she been truly awake, she would have sensed the chakra signature down a nearby corner of the hallway and figured out who it was, but she wasn’t.

She looked up and down the hallway to see if there was anyone and saw nothing out of the norm.  Huffing she went to go back into her apartment but something on the ground caught her eye.  There sat a covered basket with a red ribbon and an envelope peeking out of it.

Smiling, Sakura grabbed the basket and went back into her apartment and placed the basket on her table.  She took out the envelope and uncovered what was inside the basket to find an assortment of non-traditional baked goods and sweetbreads.  It was no secret that Sakura loved her sweets and her admirer had just scored big with this gift.

She opened the envelope to read the note within.

 

_ ‘Sakura, _

_ Did you know that in some cultures that when a male wishes to court a female, the way he can tell of her acceptance is when she gives him an apple or a pear?  Anything else is considered a definitive ‘no.’ _

_ If I were to ask to formally court you, how would you respond? _

_ Enjoy the sweets I offer you today. _

_ With warmest regards.’ _

 

“Hunh,” she muttered.  That was a new fact to add to the list of facts he’d been passing on to her.  Whoever this male was, he knew her love of sweets and her love of knowledge just by the little pieces of facts he wrote her.  It proved he knew her and possibly even  _intimately._ Just how intimately was the question but Sakura decided that it was too early to think about.  Besides, she had a basket of goodies to inspect.  
  
However in the back of her mind was the thought that things were really getting interesting.


	8. February 8th - Eros

_Thank the Kami it's Friday,_ thought Sakura as she awoke the next morning.

Though work at the hospital and her time training with her teammates had been relatively normal, it was the little things that seemed to put her on edge. The daily gifts and notes with poetry or fun facts about the upcoming holiday were making her a little nervous.

Sure she enjoyed the attention she was getting from her secret admirer; it was just vexing that she was nowhere near close to figuring out who he was.

"I hope that he's a 'he'" she said to herself as she readied herself for the day. While she knew of a few kunoichi that found affection for their fellow females, she wasn't one of them. Besides, most people knew of her longtime affection for Sasuke to know she liked men.

After dressing and gathering a quick apple from her dish of fruit on the kitchen table, and making a mental note to keep apples or pears around for when she finally did meet her mystery man, she opened her door only to find another bundle of daisies on her doorstep.

She loved daisies and had all her life. She always thought that they were so cheerful at any time of the year and it seemed her admirer knew of her fondness for the flower. Attached was a simple note that read, 

_'_ _To Sakura, from your admirer.'_

There wasn't anything else today, no poetry, no fun fact and she was content with it. Sakura was just happy that he took the time and thought of her so early in the day.

She quickly switched out the currently wilting flowers with the new ones and rushed out the door hoping she wouldn't be late to work.

Around noontime, Kakashi showed up at Sakura's office at the hospital and offered to take her out to lunch.

"What?" Sakura asked a little surprised that he was offering to take her out to lunch. "Usually, Naruto and I are dragging you forcefully to Ichiraku and ending up paying the tab," she joked.

With a nervous rub to the back of his neck and a slightly sheepish look Kakashi countered, "Yeah, well ramen isn't exactly my favorite meal. I figured if you and Naruto were going to force me to eat with you, you both might as well pay for my having to stomach the stuff."

Sakura honestly couldn't say she blamed him.

"So, where are you taking me to lunch, Kakashi?" she asked, truly curious.

"Ah," he replied, a slightly roguish smirk lit his face. "It's a secret."

Sakura looked over at her ex-sensei and saw the look on his face filled with what looked like self-satisfaction. When he used to wear his mask, all she could see was the eye crinkle. But now she could see the whole mess of emotions that played across his face.

_Wow,_ she thought to herself in slight awe. _He's really attractive_. 

It hadn't been the first time she thought that, but since she seemed to be seeing more of him lately she really started to take notice of him as something other than teacher or team leader.

It was a sunny day and mild out. Most of the snow had melted away over the last few days. The pair walked in comfortable silence with Kakashi leading Sakura to a nearby park. It was fortunate that the sun was out and warming the locals and it was a perfect day for what Kakashi had planned.

When they arrived at a picnic bench, Kakashi pulled out a storage scroll and opened it with a little blood and a sign. With a 'poof' the scroll revealed a blanket-covered basket. With a little flourish, Kakashi took the blanket and covered the table and then took out a pair of bento boxes and two bottles of water.

"Wow, Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised that he was able to pull something together like this. Sure, he was a ninja and had the ability to plan for things, but she'd never seen him do something so… domestic. If she hadn't been there to experience it herself, she'd never believe it.

They each sat on either side of the park bench facing one another as they enjoyed the meal that was there. A simple conversation passed between them wiling away the time.

"So," Kakashi began during a lull in the interchange. "Are you doing something on Valentine's Day?"

Sakura stopped eating, her eyes widening at the question. "Uh, no…" she answered a bit reluctantly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious," he told her as he looked down at a piece of tamagoyaki as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I just figured at your age, you'd have a boyfriend or something."

Sakura's cheeks pinked a little at that. "No. There's nobody but you and Naruto in my life," she commented as she poked at something in her own bento. The air seemed to thicken in tension.

"I'm sure you'll find the right one someday," Kakashi volunteered. "You're an attractive, highly intelligent kunoichi if I may say so. Any guy that falls for you should know how lucky they are to have you."

The pink in her cheeks turned as red as her uniform and Kakashi loved the way she looked right then. The girl in front of him couldn't meet his eyes as she quietly thanked him.

They finished up their meal and Kakashi placed the empty boxes in the basket, folded the blanket and placed it on the basket before picking it up and hooking in his elbow. They threw away the empty water bottles and began the walk back to the hospital.

"Have you ever heard the tale of Eros?" Kakashi asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"No, I haven't," Sakura replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"You may know him as Cupid," Kakashi continued. "It was said that Eros was bittersweet and cruel to his victims, yet he was also charming and very beautiful. Being unscrupulous, and a danger to those around him, Eros would make as much mischief as he possibly could by wounding the hearts of all, but according to one legend, he himself fell in love."

"This legend tells us that Eros was always at his mother's side assisting her in all her conniving and godly affairs. The legend goes on to say that Aphrodite became jealous of the beauty of a mortal, a beautiful young woman named Psyche. In her fit of jealousy, Aphrodite asked Eros to shoot his arrow into the heart of Psyche and make her fall in love with the ugliest man on earth. He agreed to carry out his mother's wishes, but on seeing her beauty Eros fell deeply in love with Psyche himself."

"He would visit her every night, but he made himself invisible by telling Psyche not to light her chamber. Psyche fell in love with Eros even though she could not see him until one night curiosity overcame her. She concealed a lamp and while Eros slept she lit the lamp, revealing the identity of Eros. But a drop of hot oil spilled from the lamp awakening the god. Angered she had seen him Eros fled and the distraught Psyche roamed the earth trying in vain to find her lover."

"In the end, Zeus took pity and reunited them, he also gave his consent for them to marry."

By the time Kakashi finished his tale they had arrived at the front of the hospital. "Thank you for joining me for lunch, Sakura. I'll see you around."  
  
And before she could say anything he was gone in a 'poof' of smoke, leaving behind a very confused kunoichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize but the tale of Eros was pulled somewhere off of the net some years ago and I lost the source. I did try to find it by using Google, but to no avail.


	9. February 9th - Ivy

By Saturday Sakura was determined to figure out who was sending her the gifts.

When she woke up that morning, the first thing she did was open her front door to see if there was anything there waiting for her. Sure enough, there was.

There on the floor was a small ivy plant. It was a really small but very healthy looking ivy plant. Someone must have taken a cutting off of a trellis somewhere, rooted it and then put it in dirt. The pot was a fairly simple terra cotta pot with ivy painted along the top rim in green with white highlights.

It was really very pretty but where was she going to put it?

Picking up the pot and the little beige envelope next to it she brought it into her apartment and looked around for a place to put it. She wasn't sure if it needed a lot of sunlight or if it would survive on her dining table so she would have to do a little research to make sure it survived more than a week.

Then she looked at her almond tree that already sat on the kitchen table, already looking a little wimpy from lack of something and she sighed loudly.

 _Whoever my admirer is, he must love plants._  
  
This random thought made her miss Yamato all that much more. The Mokuton user was not only a strong shinobi but enjoyed spending time at the Yamanaka Flower Shop to commune with the live plants there. He always told Ino that he felt at home there.  His loss during the war had been felt by many.

Shaking her head of her thoughts she placed the ivy plant next to the almond before she sat down to read her note. Unsealing the envelope she pulled out a note to see the familiar writing.

 

_'Sakura:_

_The ivy is a symbol of friendship and affection and sometimes marriage or matrimony. I believe that a strong friendship is a precursor to something more strong and abiding. I look forward to developing our friendship and hopefully something even stronger with you.'_

 

She was now even more determined to discover who it was that was sending her these gifts. But then she stopped to think about it a little more.

If she purposely uncovered the identity of her admirer before Valentine's Day, wouldn't it defeat the purpose of the ultimate unveiling?  That is if he was going to reveal himself on that holiday - Sakura was pretty sure he was.  Wasn't the best part of the mystery - the not knowing and the guessing? Besides, she only had a few more days – five actually.  She could wait it out.

Couldn't she?


	10. February 10th - Ninety-nine Roses

“You want  _ how many _ roses?” the ex-Yamanaka now Nara Ino yelled in amazement.

“Ninety-nine,” the copy-nin replied calmly, his unmasked face revealing nothing to the astonished blonde.

The yell that came from the front of the store had caught the attention of Ino’s mother, who quickly came to the rescue.  Even though Ino was married to Shikamaru and was still on active duty as a shinobi, she still helped her mother run the shop.  Especially now since her father had passed.

“Kakashi-san,” the elder Yamanaka greeted bowing.  The matriarch glared at her daughter before turning and asking, “What can we do for you?”

“I was just telling Ino that I need ninety-nine roses by noon today,” he repeated.  It was already nine in the morning.  He realized it was a tall order to complete in such a short period of time, but he also knew that the Yamanaka’s would do anything to get the sale.

“Oh!  Well, do you have a specific color request?”

“Um, no.”

Ino’s mother turned to her daughter.  “Leave us for a moment, will you?”

Ino grumbled but nodded to her mother, giving in.  She turned to glare at Kakashi before leaving the storefront to go to the back room.  

When the elder woman was satisfied that her gossip-prone daughter had left them, she turned to the male in front of her and took a good look at him and what she saw made him smile.  She recognized the signs of a man completely in love.

While her husband Inoichi had the gift to see into people’s minds, she had the ability to see a person’s soul and what she saw in the one male she had thought would never find a woman to his liking, was that he had found his soul mate.  The absolutely amazing thing in her mind was that it was her daughter’s best friend, Haruno Sakura.

Plus, the woman had the ability to manipulate flowers for specific occasions, and she had an idea.

 

“I think I know exactly what you need, Hatake-san.  Please tell me what you plan to do with the roses.”

 

* * *

Sunday’s were housekeeping days for Sakura.  It was amazing that she could find relaxation in such mundane tasks such as vacuuming, mopping, dusting and sweeping but it must have been due to her civilian roots.   

Her mother, at an early age, had drilled certain things into her young daughter's mind.  Knowing how to prepare an exquisite meal with next to nothing in the cabinet and keeping a neat and tidy home were those things, all meant to prepare Sakura for when she would find herself a husband.  Those two things were the most important weapons that a civilian female had in her arsenal to attract a good husband.

Sakura snickered at that thought.  Civilian she was not and Kunoichi rarely settled down into a domestic role.  It was almost sad that all of those lessons that her mother had taught her would eventually go to waste, and honestly, it made Sakura sad.  

But that was why she had her boys.  While she didn’t care for them in her own home as she would a typical wife, she did feed them from time-to-time.  Whether she had them over for a home-cooked meal (when she wasn’t pulling double-shifts at the hospital) or she brought them hand-made bento for lunch during training or missions, she still used those skills that her mother had taught her well.

As she had the morning before, Sakura got out of bed and poked her head out of her front door to see if there had been any gifts left for her and she was surprisingly disappointed that nothing had been left that morning.  She chalked it up to her mystery male having gone on a mission or that she would possibly see the gift later and began her Sunday routine.

At noon, there was a knock at the door.

“Coming!” she yelled from the kitchen that she was just mopping.  Putting the mop aside, she jogged over to the door and opened it, revealing no one.  Then she looked to the ground.

There sat the most incredible bouquet of blue roses.  She leaned down and picked up the bouquet, noting that there was a card attached to it.  Bringing the roses into her apartment, Sakura pulled the card off and read it.   
  


_ ‘Sakura:  Do not be anxious for our meeting as it will come in due time.  With these blue roses, please accept them as a calming influence over your anxiety.’ _

  
“Well these are definitely different,” she mumbled looking at the iris-colored petals on the flowers.  She took them out of the cellophane and trimmed the ends before looking for another vase to put them in since the one she usually used was filled with her daisies from before.  She set them on her coffee table before getting back to work on her mopping.

It couldn’t have been 30 minutes later when there was another knock at the door.

“Who could that be?” she asked no one in particular.  

She opened the door only to discover the hallway was once again vacant.  Except for the lavender-colored roses left on her doorstep.  Again, there was a card attached.

 

_ 'Lavender signifies feminine beauty.  You, my dear Sakura, are just like these flowers.  You are the example of femininity and a beauty to behold.' _

 

But it didn't end there.  Every thirty minutes, another delivery would arrive.  A bouquet of green roses showed up next with a note about being optimistic in their future together and how anytime he saw green he thought of her beautiful eyes.  Next came a bouquet of orange roses.  These were a symbol of confidence, satisfaction and a passion for life.

Then came white blossoms, which he related to her elegance and modesty for someone so gifted and strong.  Yellow flowers came after the white, a symbol of friendship and a hope for a new beginning and happiness.

By this point, Sakura was surrounded by the multi-colored roses and she didn’t know where she would put them all!  She had counted sixty-six flowers so far and she was relieved that she had never had an allergy to deal with.  But before she could think, there was another knock at the door.

“Ugh!” she moaned.  “More?”

Yes, more.  However, these were pink blossoms and they were in a vase.  

“Thank Kami!” she said to the heavens above.  She was already having a problem finding a place to keep all of the other flowers and she was running out of counter space.  It would only be a matter of time before the neighbors complained about the smell.

The card attached to this bunch was just as simple as the rest.  

__  
'Pink symbolizes youth, innocence, and joy.  These are three things I see in you.  You are young, yet have seen so much loss and destructions and have maintained your innocence.  Throughout the pain of loss, you have brought me much joy.  Though, it’s hard not to see your hair represented in these particular flowers.'  
  


The flowers were really beautiful and very close to her hair color.

This made her count up to seventy-seven roses.  And where did he get the unusual colors?  As far as she knew, there were no such things as blue roses or green ones for that matter.  However, before she could think more on it another knock came to her door.

_ Maybe I should just leave them there for someone to take,  _ she thought.   _ This is just too much! _

She was feeling overwhelmed by the flowers and the words on the cards.  It was almost like he was suffocating her with affection and they hadn’t even met!

There was another knock at the door and she figured she might as well answer.

Of course, there was another set of roses there, but this time, they were purple.   _ ‘Purple!?’ _

 

__ ‘Though you’ve struggled to get as far as you have in life and in your career, you have my utmost admiration for making such amazing accomplishments.  I am and have always been proud of you Sakura.  Through all of your hardships, you still came through for not only your friends and comrades but for yourself.’  
  


Eighty-eight and counting.

When the next rap at the door was heard, Sakura was waiting.  When she opened there stood the Yamanaka Flower Shop delivery boy.

“YOU!” Sakura yelled.

“What?” he practically yelped back as the angry Kunoichi grabbed his shirtfront.

“You’re the one inundating me with all of these flowers!” she barked at him, taking out her frustration at the youth.  “Who sent these flowers?” 

“I-I d-don’t kn-know,” the teen stammered.  He was obviously a civilian hired on by Ino’s mother to help make deliveries.  Sakura knew better that the delivery boys were never aware of who ordered the flowers.  Just whom they were supposed to be delivered to.

Sakura let the boy go and at the corner of her eye, she saw the most beautiful arrangement of red roses in a crystal vase with a large red ribbon around it.  The boy took the moment that Sakura was distracted to hightail it out of there.

She picked up the vase and brought it into her heavily perfumed apartment and sat the new flowers on an open space on her table.  The flowers had an almost velvety texture and their color a deep crimson.

These were definitely high quality and she was not unaware of the meaning of a crimson rose.  Desire.   _ Passion.  _

Honestly, no card was needed for him to convey his thoughts here but Sakura took the small card off of the little fork that sat inside the vase and read it anyway.

 

_ ‘Sakura, _

_ By now you are probably pretty tired of the scent of roses, but I wanted you to know all of the reasons I have fallen for you.  You are strength, beauty, innocence, and intelligence, everything that a man could want in a life partner.  I admire you and consider you my best friend.  You give me joy and hope for a possible happy future.  The strength of my affection is conveyed in this last bunch of flowers.  _

_ It is said that ninety-nine roses signify forever. If, after I reveal myself, you can find it in your heart to accept me and possibly return my affection, I will eternally be yours.' _

 

Sakura was near tears by this point.  How could she not find some sort of affection for this male who in a matter of almost five hours, poured out his entire being to her in these small cards and simple words?  However, she now knew that it was someone that had known her for a long time and had maybe even grown up with her.  
  
Whoever it was, was quickly making his way into her heart. __


	11. February 11th - True Love

Sakura wasn’t one to look forward to Monday’s.   However, today she made an exception.

The overwhelming scent of the roses had permeated her apartment and most likely everything she owned.  She had to find a way to get rid of some of them.  The only problem was that she found herself irritatingly attached to the blooms.

Each color meant something to  _ him, _ which in turn meant something to  _ her. _  To part with any of the colorful blossoms was not an option.

So she decided to split them up between home, her office at the hospital and the nurses station, where she could see them every time she passed by.

Keeping the crimson ones at home near her bedside, Sakura chose to take some of the stranger colors to the hospital.  Deciding on the green, the white, the cheerful yellow and orange, Sakura put them all in a box to carry to work that morning with the hopes that someone had a spare vase or two that she could use to house them.

She managed to garner a few strange looks on her way to work that morning but she ignored them knowing it was more jealousy than anything.  Even as she walked through the halls of the hospital, many of the employees that knew her eyed the box full of roses, all forty-four of the all totaled ninety-nine, and she just smiled as she went on her merry way.

* * *

 

Arriving at her office, Sakura placed her burden on the desk and began the search for a few random vases.  It was fortunate that she didn’t have to go far as some of the nurses and medical nins were more than happy to help her find homes for the colorful flowers.

Instead of separating them by color bunches, she mixed them together and was pleasantly surprised at how the mix of green, yellow, orange and white worked together.  When her bouquets were arranged she placed one on her desk, another near her open window that looked over Konoha and two were placed on opposite sides of the nurse’s station.

Now that she had reduced the number of flowers at home and found places for the balance at the hospital, she was ready to begin her day.

Sakura had just left a treatment room after seeing a patient and was passing by the nursing station only to be stopped by the sight of unruly silver hair and Jounin attire.

Unable to stop the smile that came to her face, Sakura greeted him warmly.  “Kakashi,” Sakura acknowledged the male as she approached the station to drop off the paperwork from her last patient.  “Fancy seeing you here.”

Kakashi turned his eyes away from the bouquet of roses he was admiring and smiled at the woman before him.  He was unsurprised to feel the warmth of affection flow through his entire being at seeing her again.  “Yo.  Sakura,” he addressed the pink-haired Kunoichi with hidden regard and his trademark wave.  “Fancy seeing you here.”

Now Sakura knew that was a lie and called him out on it.  “You know I work here, Kakashi-sen… oops!” she stopped herself by physically covering her mouth.  

She smiled sheepishly after dropping her hand.  “Wow, I haven’t slipped up in a while,” she said almost apologetically.

“So I know that you know that I work here, so it shouldn’t be a surprise that you’d run into me,” she lightly admonished.  “So, what brings you here anyway?”

“You,” he replied honestly.

Stunned, Sakura blinked her beryl eyes and flushed a little.  “Me?” she squeaked out.

“Mmmhmm.  I thought you’d be hungry and might like to join me for lunch,” he invited and smiled at the sound she made.

“Um, wow,” she blinked again, surprised by the invite.  That would be twice in one week, right?

“I mean, that is, if you’re not too busy,” he backpedaled.  He would understand if she couldn’t, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for her to outright say ‘no.’

Sakura saw the slight hesitance and a flash of insecurity through his extremely expressive face.  She now knew then that there was another reason he wore the mask in the past.  Though he had many years to perfect his aloof expression, he couldn’t hide everything without the piece of fabric.

“Actually, I just saw my last patient for the morning and would love to have lunch right now,” she told him with a bright smile.  “I just need to go to my office, first.”

Kakashi smiled lightly, internally jumping for joy that she agreed to join him for the afternoon meal, though his face was calm and gave little away.  

Sakura led the male to her office and entered, removing her lab coat and hanging it on the coat tree near the door.  She went to her desk and grabbed her wallet from the drawer before walking back towards Kakashi to leave.

Kakashi recognized the flowers in her office and decided to comment.

“So, nice roses,” he said nonchalantly.  “I noticed two bouquets on the nursing station and there are two in your office.  They wouldn't have all been yours, would they?  An admirer, perhaps?”

Sakura blushed lightly which was not missed by the Jounin next to her.  “Yeah.  Would you believe I was delivered a total of ninety-nine roses yesterday?”

Kakashi played it up.  “Ninety-nine?  Really?”

“Yeah,” she confirmed.  “I had to get some of them out of my apartment so I brought a bunch of them here to the hospital where I can still see them.”

“So you haven’t given any of them away?” Kakashi had to ask.

“No,” she told him.  “Honestly, I couldn’t part with them and refused to give them away.”  She paused as they left the building.  Sakura followed his lead.  “They just mean too much to me to just give them away,” she said quietly.

Kakashi hummed at that confession and inside he was very pleased by her words.

“Whoever sent them to you must hold you in very high regard,” he commented.

“Yeah, I think he does,” was her only response.

* * *

 

Sakura was surprised to be led to a small café nearby and continued to follow Kakashi’s lead as they were seated.  Looking at the menu, Sakura wasn’t sure what to order since she’d never been there before, but made a decision quickly.  She only had an hour and didn’t want to waste time waiting on her food.

They ordered and begun talking about different things and Sakura was really surprised by the fact that she and Kakashi could speak so openly about many things.  He’d opened up to her about things in his past and in turn, she confessed certain things about herself.  

By the end of the meal, Sakura knew more about her ex-sensei than she ever had and it warmed her heart that he was sharing so much of himself with her.  It made her question why.

As they made the journey back to the hospital, Sakura decided she needed to understand why Kakashi was sharing his past with her.  Memories of when Team 7 had their first meeting sat in the back of her mind and how Kakashi shared _nothing_.  He'd always been a bit of a mystery.

“Kakashi?” she began.  “Why are you telling me so much about yourself? Now, after all of these years?”

He knew it would be a matter of time before she would ask this question and he really wasn’t sure what to say without revealing too much.

“I trust you, Sakura.  I feel like I can tell you anything,” he told her.  “I’m very comfortable with you and I think you feel the same way?” he asked.

She thought a moment and then answered truthfully.  “Yes.”

They stopped before the doors to the hospital and faced each other as they readied to part from each other.  Kakashi stepped closer to her and looked down from his height and into her green eyes.  Slowly he brought his right hand to her cheek and caressed it, rubbing his thumb against her high cheekbone as he looked at her.

With his left hand, Kakashi gently grasped her chin and held her before slowly dropping his head closer to hers.  He took his time, making sure to allow Sakura to pull away if she was uncomfortable or disinterested in his attentions.  Sensing a little hesitance from her but noticing that she wasn’t pulling away, Kakashi closed the distance between them and gently caressed her lips with his own.

The spark was instant and followed by incredible heat for such a chaste kiss.  Sakura was stunned at first by the fact that Kakashi was kissing her but it was blown out of her mind by the overwhelming surge of desire that seemed to permeate her body.

Though the kiss was a simple meeting of lips and quite short in Sakura's opinion, both parties felt the same energy and warmth surge between them.  The relationship between them would be irrevocably changed from that point on.

Parting from Sakura’s lips, Kakashi placed another light kiss to her forehead before smiling at her glazed eyes.

“Would you like to have lunch again, tomorrow?” he asked, a hopeful look in his onyx eye.

Sakura, dazed from such a simple kiss, just nodded in agreement.

Kakashi grinned, pleased that she wasn’t immune to his attentions.  “I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he told her and then disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

Realizing that she was standing in front of the hospital still and receiving a few strange looks, Sakura awoke from her haze and realized she was late getting back from lunch.  

_ Damn Kakashi.  It’s all his fault, _  she thought to herself.  Then she smiled a small secret smile.

Sakura focused on her work the rest of the day, trying not to think about the small kiss that had seemingly knocked her socks off.  Sure, she’d been kissed before but none of them had ever made her feel the blinding fire that Kakashi’s simple one had.

* * *

When her shift was over, Sakura walked home and reflected on things a little more and she was starting to see something rather interesting.

She had begun receiving the notes and gifts the first of February.  The little facts and traditions had to have come from someone that was highly intelligent and possibly even from a clan.  This person seemed to be traditional as well and very romantic.  He also knew of her love of daisies.

Looking at the recent turn of events with Kakashi, he had begun taking her to lunch, sharing different stories and facts about his own life around the same time.  He had to know a lot about her, having trained her as a genin at the age of 12 and been on many missions together over the years.

“Hunh,” she muttered as she approached her apartment building.  Things were starting to parallel but she still wasn’t positive that what she was thinking could possibly be true.  

It then came to her attention that she hadn’t received her gift yet that day and would most likely see something waiting for her at her door.

Sure enough, there was.

There was a small stuff dog sitting at her doorstep, strangely resembling a certain ninken that was summoned by none other than Kakashi.  The little pug look-alike even had a small hitai-ate and vest with a scroll holder on its back.  Since she didn’t see a note or envelope, Sakura checked inside the little holder and sure enough, there was a small note that had been rolled up to fit there.

Sakura carried in her new little friend into her apartment after having unlocked and opened the door.  The smell of roses greeted her but fortunately it wasn’t as overpowering today.  Leaving her windows cracked opened that morning had been a good idea.

She sat at her table after having removed her shoes at the door and unrolled the note.   
  


_ ‘My dearest Sakura- _

_ Do you believe in love at first sight?  I don’t.  But I do believe in true love built on a strong foundation of friendship and trust.   _

_ Please accept this little token of friendship.  May he keep you company until I am able to do so.’ _

 

It had to be Kakashi.  There could be absolutely no doubt about it.  He had completely given himself away with this latest gift and she wondered if he was just as anxious for this game of guessing to be over with.

Thinking that it might be Kakashi warmed her entire being.  What she knew of him, his odd habits, the good and the bad, weren’t things that bothered her all too much.  He’d stopped being late to everything and she hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the little orange books in ages.

Kakashi had changed a lot over the last few years and for the better.  He was telling her about himself more and more, sharing those secrets that he wouldn't have shared when she was younger.  He trusted her.  He obviously held a great deal of affection for her judging by the kiss he gave her earlier that day.

Honestly, if her secret admirer turned out to be Kakashi, she would be absolutely thrilled.   
  
And if it wasn’t?  Her heart plummeted.


	12. February 12th - Noodles

 Tuesdays were generally busy days in the grand village of Konoha.  For some reason, the market seemed to be more _alive_ on this day, filled with shoppers looking for wares or foodstuffs to refill their pantry.  Civilian and shinobi alike could be found in the main streets, bartering and sometimes trading for items they needed.

Kakashi walked the crowded road and took the time to really look around him.  In his past, the copy nin walked with his mask in place and a volume of Icha Icha in hand.  While he was completely aware of his surroundings he wasn’t really paying attention to the little things.

Today noticed the small details that he had taken for granted.  This was the village he was born and raised in and he had never really known it the way he should.  Since the rebuild from Pein’s destruction much had changed in the village he loved.  No longer were the buildings a little on the worn or shabby side covered with chipped and faded paint.  Everything now held newness that the silver-haired Jounin hadn’t ever recalled seeing in his 34 years.

As he strolled the road that led to his destination, he thought about the merry chase he had sent Sakura on.  By now she should have an inkling as to who her secret admirer was.  If the last gift didn’t give him away, or the kiss for that matter, then Sakura wasn’t as brilliant as he thought she was.

However, he felt that she had strong suspicions of his identity.  If he knew her well, she would probably find some time to do a little digging on his clan to tie the loose ends, which was fine with him.  He had nothing to hide anymore.  She already knew about his father and that was the worst thing he could think of that dwelled in his clan’s history.

He approached the hospital right around the appointed hour for Sakura’s lunch break and he walked inside, up the stairs that would lead him to her office. 

A knock sounded his arrival at her door and Sakura called for him to enter.  She had been at her desk finishing some notes on patient charts.

“You’re on time!” she greeted him with a smug grin of recognition.

Kakashi looked wounded.  “Why Sakura.  I’m surprised you would think I would be late for our lunch date.”

Sakura blushed lightly at the term ‘date’ and replied, “Well, you do have a history of being late...”

“Which I’ve been correcting for some time now, Sakura.  You can’t continue to hold that against me, you know.”

“Yeah,” she admitted a bit sheepishly.  She had noticed he’d been on time for just about everything over the last year or so.  Sakura finished up her last note and closed the file before putting it aside for later.  She got up from the chair and walked over to him looking him over as she approached him.

She noticed that his headband wasn’t on, allowing his silver hair to fall around his head and face, and a simple black eye patch over the Sharingan.  Again, she thought he looked very dangerous when he went without his hitai-ate and very, very sexy.

Flushing at that last thought, Sakura smiled through it while hoping he didn't see what she was thinking.  “Ready?” she squeaked out almost comically.

Kakashi grinned at her response to her obvious perusal over his form and replied, “Yep.  Let’s go.”

As they left the hospital Kakashi decided to tell Sakura his plans for lunch.  “So how do you feel about Ichiraku?”

“What?” she questioned slightly astounded.  “You actually want to go have ramen?”  She couldn’t help but be floored by his question.  Hadn’t he just told her recently that he bailed on paying his tab because he didn’t really care for the dish?

“I know what I said before,” Kakashi replied.  “But I haven’t had noodles in ages and thought this would be a nice change.”

Sakura shrugged but then looked at him pointedly, “You had better not disappear and leave me with the bill.”

Kakashi chuckled.  “Now what kind of date would I be to leave you with the bill?” he asked causing the girl to turn pink again.  He had to admit he liked the flush in her skin.

“Date?” she squeaked out, beryl eyes boring into his one charcoal one.

“Mmmhmm,” Kakashi confirmed.  By then they had arrived at their destination.

* * *

 

Stomachs filled and bill paid (by Kakashi, much to Sakura’s contained surprise) the pair walked back in the direction of the hospital.  They had enjoyed their meal and the conversation flowed comfortably as they spoke of many different things. 

One of the subjects Kakashi had brought up was that he had opened up and had begun restoring the Hatake Family home that was located miles outside of the protective walls of Konoha.  This had piqued Sakura’s interest and she had many questions for him.  Had he grown up there?  Did he have any memories of it with his parents?

There hadn’t been enough time to answer all of her questions.  Eventually, he told her he would take her there some time in the near future so she could see it herself.  Sakura beamed at him when he told her that.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sakura shuffled in her spot nervously, unsure whether Kakashi would kiss her again.  Did she want him to?  Absolutely.  She felt so comfortable with him now and was truly starting to see him as something akin to, what?  A boyfriend? 

As Sakura’s mind furiously worked at trying to put a name to this new relationship, Kakashi gently pulled the distracted kunoichi into his arms and kissed her.  The change caused Sakura to gasp allowing Kakashi to deepen the kiss that much more, his tongue moving into her mouth and slowly, sensuously, stroking her own.

The warmth of his closeness and the heat of his mouth drew a pleased moan from Sakura, her arms wrapping around the male before her to pull him closer to her own body.  The sparks of heat and desire that she had felt from the kiss the day before were even stronger today and Sakura felt like she would spontaneously combust.

Kakashi’s tongue stroked hers gently as he taught her the art of kissing, pulling away to breathe before plundering her lips and mouth once again.  By her innocent movements and whimpers, he’d wondered if she’d ever been kissed this way before.  Was he her first?  Something deep and primal within him hoped so.

And if he had his way, he would be her first in everything. And her last.

Finally, the kiss had to end and Kakashi pulled away slowly, placing soft butterfly kisses at the corner of her mouth, her cheek and then lastly, her forehead.

“I won’t be able to have lunch with you tomorrow, I’m afraid, but if you’re not busy on Thursday would you join me for dinner?  Meet me here after you get off of work?” Kakashi asked as he continued to hold Sakura in his arms. 

“Ye-*ahem*!” Sakura had to clear her throat.  “Yes.  That would be great,” she said smiling a little dazedly.  She tried to gain feeling back into her limbs because she knew at that moment the only reason she still stood was because Kakashi still held her.  If he let go, she’d probably fall.

_How embarrassing would that be?_  she wondered.

When he did finally begin to pull away Sakura managed to contain the desperate whine that wanted to come forth from being separated from his warmth.  She also stood on her own, thankfully.

“Thank you for a lovely lunch, Sakura,” Kakashi said and smiled warmly at the thoroughly kissed and dazed woman before him.  “Until Thursday evening then?”

Sakura nodded, unable to trust her voice a second time.

And then he disappeared.

Sakura blinked a few times before she finally got ahold of herself.  Her brain was awash with so many thoughts and questions.  Who knew a kiss could cause such a reaction in her?  Who knew that it would be Kakashi that would make her feel these things? 

Sakura slowly made her way back to her office completely unaware that everyone that saw her gave her knowing looks.

It was about time their Sakura found someone.

* * *

 

Sakura stared and practically glared at the item that sat on her kitchen table in front of her.

“A cup of instant ramen?” she muttered.  “REALLY?”

This had to be the single most asinine gift out of all of the gifts she’d received to date.  Okay, the ninety-nine roses had been overkill, but the message had been beautiful in the end.

But Cup-O-Noodles?  Someone had either run out of money or out of ideas.

Thinking about the incredible kiss from earlier that day, she was bound to forgive the male she had fallen for.  There was no use in denying it.

Thinking there had to be more to this gift than a cup of instant ramen, Sakura opened the small envelope that came with it and read.

_  
‘Sakura: _

_ Did you know that there is an old wives tale regarding noodles?  It is said that eating noodles on Valentine’s Day could affect your future.  In order to reward you with long life, you have to consume an entire strand without letting it break. _

_ So I give you a cup of noodles for you to practice on.  _

_ Meet me at the front of the hospital at 5 pm on Thursday.  I’ll be the one holding a daisy. _

_ Until Thursday.’ _

 

“Wait a minute,” Sakura muttered.  “Thursday?”  She walked up to the calendar in her kitchen and looked at the date and her stomach sank.

“Ah shoot.”  Thursday was Valentine’s Day.  It was also the same day that she was having dinner with Kakashi.  If she was incorrect in her assumptions that Kakashi was her mystery man, she potentially had a conflict.

She had some research to do, and fortunately, Kakashi gave her Wednesday to do so.  She would prove that Kakashi was the one sending her the gifts and notes. 

Sakura stared out her window watching the sun set in the distance, the view of Konoha being shrouded in the resulting dusk.  
  
_It has to be Kakashi,_  she thought to herself.   _It just has to be him._


	13. February 13th - Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the reveal and then the epilogue!

While Sakura went about her day at the hospital, Kakashi was making preparations for his future.

Well, for what he hoped would be his future.

There had been fewer high-ranking missions and Kakashi requested that he only be called in for A or S-ranked ones where his experience or certain skills would be required.  His bank account could afford fewer missions since he’d been one to live quite frugally, mooching off of his friends and students from time-to-time.  If truth be told, he never had to do another mission for the rest of his life if he wanted to.  The money left to him by his father and clan would support him and his future family should decide to retire.  It was fortunate that the Hokage was feeling charitable the day he put in his request and agreed.

Kakashi had been taking the time to clean and refurbish the home since the day he had decided to settle down.  A lot of work needed to be done being left uninhabited since his parents had passed and young Kakashi had moved within the protection of the village walls.  Being closer to his teammates, sensei and Hokage and away from the scene of his father's suicide had been the purpose for doing so.  

He had already done most of the major repairs to the house, the roof having caved in some parts of the single-story home and replaced the windows for better insulation during the cold winter months.  The outer walls of the house itself had held up well over the years of being vacant, but the floors had seen better days.

Kakashi had to replace many of the old wooden floorboards that had warped from the rains and weathering where the ceiling had given in.  He’d had commissioned a carpenter to come in and replace what needed to and the final product had been perfect.  After sanding and refinishing the floor, it was difficult to see the difference between the old and the new.

The kitchen was still functional and any appliances that were not working had been replaced.  The counters were still solid and in good shape, as were the cabinets.  All that needed to be done was stocking them with foodstuffs along with the newly replaced refrigerator.

The original furniture had been brought in out of storage and Kakashi had sent a mental 'thanks' to the Third for having the forethought to move it out and into storage.  These were pieces that had been in the Hatake family for generations and had been placed in different positions than they had in his memories, which was fine with him.  He wanted to create new memories.

There was still painting to complete today and he was now waiting for the painters to come in as he did a final walk-through.  Everything looked so much like it had when he was a small child except for the arrangement of the furniture.  Some still had been placed like it had in the past, but he purposely changed the master bedroom, making his mark there.  He had also replaced the original bed with an entirely different futon in its place.

There were many traditional tansu for storage of personal items and clothing and he hoped that providing Sakura accepted his suit, she would find them acceptable and the room sufficient and comfortable.

Kakashi sighed.  He still needed to purchase groceries and move his personal items from his apartment.  He had already told the landlord of his current apartment that he was moving, having given him ample time to search for another tenant.

Once the painters arrived, Kakashi ran back to the village to take care of the final tasks.

And make a final delivery to his pink-haired kunoichi.

* * *

 

Sakura had gone to work as if it were any other day.  Unfortunately, with the recent thoughts that she might have two males vying for her affections, it had her mind on things not related to work.

Shizune, immediately noticing this and having an idea what was plaguing her, sent the pink-haired girl home and informed her to take the rest of the week off.  The Hokage had ordered this, telling Shizune to put the girl on a forced vacation as soon as Sakura’s mind began to drift from her duties. 

“But Shizune…” Sakura began to argue.

“No ‘buts’.  Your mind is not on your work and I have a feeling you would rather be elsewhere,” the dark-haired woman explained, face a mask of understanding.  “Go.  Take the rest of the week off and take care of what you need to.”

“O-okay,” Sakura stuttered, but inwardly she was relieved.  She had some research to do and now she had the time to do it.

Leaving Shizune, Sakura went to her office to gather her things, grab any pending case files to hand off to the nurses’ station and locked up. 

She had a mission and her next stop would be the library.

* * *

 

Sakura sat alone in the second level of the library, way in the back where the history books were filed.  It was the middle of the day and it left her the entire assortment of books to choose from without distraction.  The scent of old parchment and ink surrounded her along with the dust that had built up over time.  The only person there, besides her, was the librarian.

While there seemed to be a lot of books on the village itself, clans tended to keep their history within their own libraries and to themselves.  It seemed that the Hatake Family was one of those clans.   However, being the diligent student for so long and after digging around a bit, Sakura was rewarded with a little information on the seemingly elusive family.   It appeared that the clan members were originally vegetable farmers, having built their fortune and reputation from supplying their own and the neighboring villages with their bountiful harvests. 

The Hatake Clan was also known for having kept wolves as pets and domesticating them.   Their intelligence, faithfulness, independence and ability to protect had been the reasons to keep the canines nearby.  It was unknown if they were the predecessors to the ninken Kakashi currently held a blood pact with, but it wouldn't surprise her.

There really hadn’t been much for Sakura to read about Kakashi’s family, but there was the tie to the wolves as found on one of the spoons that had been hand-carved.  Plus the fact that they had been farmers would tie into the love of plants, hence the almond tree.

Sakura shook her head feeling that she was grasping at straws.  While some things did seem to tie in, she felt that she may be wanting to make things makes sense.  

What if she was wrong?  What if there really was another male vying for her attention?

“Oh Kami,” she moaned, dropping her head in her hands as she sat at a table in the library.   _What do I do if someone else shows up tomorrow to pick me up at the hospital?_

Sakura decided that dwelling on these questions wasn’t going to do her any good, so she decided to go talk to someone to get another opinion.

_ Ino.  Even though she has a big mouth, I think I can count on her to be impartial. _

Sakura closed the book she had been reading and put it back where it belonged, along with all of the other tomes she had pulled from the shelves with the hope of uncovering more details about her elusive ex- sensei's family.  When she was done, Sakura exited the library and walked in the direction of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, hoping her blonde friend was working that day.

* * *

 

When the bell of the flower shop rang, the Yamanaka matriarch looked up from her floral arrangement to greet the one who entered.  Her eyes widened a bit before gathering her composure at seeing her daughter’s best friend Sakura.

“Yamanaka-san,” Sakura greeted.  “Is Ino working today?”

The elder woman shook her head in the negative.  “I’m afraid not, Sakura.  Ino has today off,” she explained to the young woman.  Seeing the frustration on her face and the conflict in her soul, the florist asked, “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh no.  I was just hoping to talk to Ino.  It’s been a long time since we’ve spoken and was hoping to catch her,” Sakura told the woman.  Sakura fidgeted, looking undecided as what to do next.

“Are you sure there isn’t something I can help you with?  I’m very good at listening,” the elder woman offered with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

Sakura wasn’t sure she wanted to air her problems with the source of Konoha’s gossip.   It was well-known that Ino and her mother were the biggest gossips in town regardless of their positions in the village and in their clan.  However, looking at the woman before her, Sakura felt like Ino’s mother would be able to help her sort through her thoughts.

“Well… I’ve been receiving these gifts,” Sakura began.

* * *

By the time Sakura left the Yamanaka Flower Shop, she felt a lot better about things.  Even though she wasn’t completely positive that Kakashi was her admirer behind the gifts, she had a strong feeling that he was.   Sakura knew that Ino’s mother knew more than she was telling and that was okay with her.  The elder woman had been able to help Sakura sort through her emotions and make sense of them.

By then it was late afternoon and beyond her lunch time, so Sakura decided to go home.  She needed to decide what to wear tomorrow for her date. 

When she arrived at her apartment door, she was surprised to find another gift. 

_Isn’t Kakashi away today?_   

Sakura was really confused and beginning to second guess things.  If Kakashi was away on a mission there would be no way that he could have delivered another gift today.  Unless _he had someone deliver it,_  she surmised.   _That has to be the explanation._ Because the last thing she wanted to think about was that therewas someone else in the equation.

Sakura picked up the small box and attached card and carried it into her apartment placing them on her kitchen table.  Sitting down, Sakura opened the small box to find a silver chain with a silver sakura blossom pendant attached to it.  The blossom was beautifully crafted with detail and Sakura immediately fell in love with the piece.  Unclasping the chain, she put it around her neck and was pleased to find that the blossom sat just between her collarbones.

Sakura took the attached envelope and opened it, curious to see what her admirer had to say today.

 

_ ‘My Sakura – _

_ The necklace is only as beautiful as the one wearing it.  To me, your beauty outshines anything and everything that surrounds you. _

_ I look forward to tomorrow eve.  Wear something comfortable for short travel. _

_ Until then.’ _

 

Sakura now had another mission.

  
_ What to wear?  What to wear? _


	14. February 14th - Engagement

Valentine’s Day dawned cool and clear in the village of Konoha.  Many early bird females had already dropped off their chocolate gifts to the males they harbored affection for but didn’t have the courage to face them yet.  Others would face their mates or significant others in hopes of reaping the rewards of giving in the spirit of the holiday.

Sakura awoke early, having completely forgotten to buy gifts for her male friends and teammates for the first time in her 20 years, her thoughts having been completely on herself and the recent turn of events.

_How could I forget something so important?_  Sakura reprimanded inwardly.  She began to feel terrible about her selfishness but then decided that for once in her life that it was okay.  Besides, none of the guys had treated her on White Day.  Not that it was expected, but it would have been a nice surprise.

She quickly got dressed, presentable for anyone that would see her and darted out the door to go in search of the giri-choco she would need to keep up her tradition.  Even though she felt her boys deserved a little more time spent on their gifts, she knew they didn't care.  It was the thought that counted behind the gifts.

* * *

 

Kakashi was nervous.

Never in his years had he felt this incredibly uncomfortable feeling.  Well, at least in this capacity.  Sure he’d felt hesitation or the anxiousness associated with a mission, especially solo ones, but this was completely different.  Not that he’d ever admit it.  He had been known as being completely unflappable, calm in the face of any oncoming danger, but not today.

The burning in his stomach was eating at him, the uneasiness making him feel nauseous, and he knew he needed to eat something, hoping that it would calm the raging beast inside.   What had he been reduced to?  Kakashi was beginning to feel like a wet-behind-the-ears genin, a hormonal teenager going on his first date.  It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

But as he walked to the bedside table in his new room and opened the drawer, he pulled out a small black box and opened it revealing the small ring within he realized that the one woman he loved held his heart and future in her hands.  And for some reason, he was quite all right with it.

He closed the small box and put it back in its place shutting the drawer for safe keeping until later.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen and looked out the window that overlooked the back of the house as he thought about his decision to ask Sakura to marry him.  What was it that made him decide that it was time to settle down and why her?  So many factors had contributed, but it had all boiled down to mortality and the desire to no longer be alone.  When one lived through more than one war over a short period in your life, perspective and priorities change. 

He wanted to live.  He wanted a family.  And he didn’t want to die and leave that family behind like he, as a child and so many other offspring of shinobi, had been.  

Kakashi looked over the back yard area, over 93 square meters, noting that weeds overran it, but he would work on clearing it in the next few days, time permitting.  Beyond the yard area was an abandoned group of almond and vary other fruit-bearing trees and Kakashi smiled in remembrance of the little almond tree he had gifted Sakura.  He hoped that if everything worked out, that little seedling would join its parents on the outside.

There was still a lot of work to do on the outside, and Kakashi was looking forward to the tasks ahead of him.  The thought of his retiring soon was looking favorable to focus on those things, even if Sakura continued to work in the field as a shinobi when needed in addition to her job at the hospital.  That is if she wanted to carry on doing missions.  He wouldn’t prevent her from doing what she loved.

Kakashi sighed.  So much depended on her answer.  Would she accept his proposal? Sakura was an intelligent, young woman that had lived through more than most civilians her age.  And while she had a lot of life left to her he hoped that she would share it with him as his wife.  He wanted her fire, her compassion, and her strength.  But most of all he wanted her love.  He had so much to offer her, but it all depended on her feelings for him.  But would she prefer someone younger?  Someone that wasn’t as damaged as he was?

He shook his head mentally to clear his thoughts and turned away from the view of the back of his property to look at the spacious home that had once been his father’s and his father’s before him and was pleased with the final product.  Though there were many old memories that lingered, he looked forward to making new ones.  He felt the house still wasn’t a home and needed a woman’s touch.

He smiled warmly at the thought that Sakura might be the one to lend that touch.

It was still early in the day, and every surface had been cleaned and re-cleaned after all of the repairs had been completed, and Kakashi had moved in the day before.  The bed he now was almost twice the size of the one he held in his old apartment and the bed had felt strangely empty making it difficult to sleep the night before.  But it was only the first night there in a new surrounding, and he would acclimate soon enough.

Kakashi pulled out a list of things that he had to do that day in preparation for the evening and thought he would get started so he wouldn’t have to rush.  Besides, it would help to take his mind off the nervousness he was feeling.

* * *

 

 

Sakura located some chocolate to give to her teammates surprisingly without issue.  However, finding said males, even just the two of them, had been a little challenging. 

She had figured she would find Naruto at the training grounds or at the Hyuuga Compound spending time with Hinata, but no such luck.  Sakura concentrated and tried to hone in on his chakra signature but even then she couldn’t seem to locate him.

Frustration built up within her, but she decided to let it go.  If she found him before the day was out, great.  He’d get his chocolate.  If not?  His loss.

Her mind had been so rattled over the last few days that she hadn’t even thought he might be out on a mission.

Her next teammate to locate was usually at his apartment or on top of the Hokage Monument, drawing in one of his many sketchbooks or even painting on a canvas propped up on an easel he carried up the narrow and treacherous steps.  Sakura was always baffled by Sai’s ability to take his art anywhere, being able to create a piece at any time.  To Sakura, Sai’s art was his way to express those feelings he had repressed at such a young age.  He had made a lot of progress over the last few years, but some times he continued to revert to his emotionless façade.

Sure enough, she found the dark-haired ex-root member at the top of the mountain, sitting on the grass between the heads of the third and fourth Hokage’s.  His legs were crisscrossed, a sketchpad sat in his lap as he drew with a pencil in his left.  

“Sakura,” he greeted, his hand continued to draw, and he didn’t turn to face her.  Though it could be construed as rude, Sakura knew better and let her anger go.  Besides, he had given up calling her ‘Hag’ some time ago after she had brutally reminded him that it was not an acceptable name.  Sai had learned when to pick his battles with the pink-haired Kunoichi from then on.

Sakura sat down next to Sai allowing him to come to a comfortable stopping point in his sketching.  She respected Sai enough not to interrupt his work allowing him the time to finish an idea or thought before speaking to him.  She wouldn’t want to be intruded upon if she were in the middle of something just as important to her, so she waited.

Sai came to a stop, signaled by putting down his pencil and Sakura knew she could speak now.  Sakura pulled out the small box of chocolates and handed it to him.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sai.”

Sai took the offered box and made a small smile.  “Ah, so it is the annual day of offering chocolate to your friends and loved ones, is it?”   He seemed to analyze the box before opening it and took one of the simple confections before dropping it into his mouth.  After having chewed and swallowed it Sai, blank-faced, remarked, “Hmm.  Giri-choco again.”

Sakura frowned not understanding what Sai was alluding to.  “What do you mean by 'again,' Sai?  You are one of my good friends and teammates.”

His dark eyes stared into hers, boring deeply as if looking for something he hoped would be there.  Then he turned away and sighed lightly.

“Thank you for your thoughtful gift Sakura,” he told her, effectively dismissing her by turning back to his drawing of the village.

Sakura knew when to leave Sai alone but was puzzled by his response.    She wanted to ask what was wrong but thought better of it.  He would speak when he was ready so she wouldn’t press the issue.

“I’ll see you around, Sai.”  He hummed at her in response and went back to work on his drawing.

Sakura left the moody artist and the questions surrounding him behind her.  She needed to go shopping for something to wear to dinner that night having discovered she had nothing that would fit the occasion.  She knew that Kakashi and her ‘admirer’ would expect her to be in her uniform coming straight from work, but she wanted to dress up since she had the day off.

She went to the garment district of Konoha located in the civilian part of town, looking through different stores to find something that would be flattering, yet comfortable and practical.  She couldn’t wear anything formal since her ‘admirer’ – she still held hope that he and Kakashi were one and the same – had told to her wear something comfortable for short travel.

“Well that restricts me to a certain extent,” she mumbled to herself.

She sifted through rows and rows of different clothes, and she began to get frustrated.  

“Gah!” she yelled when she left the last store, still empty-handed and garnering a few wary looks from the people around her.  Instead of lingering for people to stare at her, Sakura sped out of the district and ran towards home.   “If he can’t accept me as I am and dressed as I normally do, then he’s not worth it.”

Though it was a special occasion, she figured Kakashi wouldn’t expect her to look any different than any other day especially coming straight from work.  But for some reason, she wanted to look just a little more feminine for him; a bit more polished for this date.

Sakura changed direction and ran towards the Nara Estate hoping that she would find Ino at home.  If not, she wasn’t sure what to do.

* * *

 

 

Sakura was fortunate to locate the blonde at home looking a little more haggard than normal.  Ino showed her pink-haired friend into the dining room and prepared tea for them to share.  When the blonde finally sat down, Sakura asked a few pointed questions and after gaining the woman’s approval, she prodded her friend with her chakra and confirmed what she had already expected.

“You’re pregnant, Ino!” Sakura gasped in awe and smiled broadly.  

Ino beamed, “Oh, Shika is going to be so thrilled!”  

“I’m so happy for you Ino.  You guys have been through so much, and now you’ll have a little piece of both of you to think about.”

Ino hugged her friend, tearing up in the process.  “Thank you Forehead.  Thank you so much for being here for me.”

Sakura pulled away and smiled back.  “I’m glad I came by today to share this with you.  Now make sure you make an appointment for a full check up.  You’ll need to start your prenatal care right away.”

Ino mock-saluted her friend.  “Yes, ma’am!”

Sakura chuckled and lightly smacked her friend’s shoulder.  “Smart ass.”

“That’s me!” Ino retorted, a grin firmly in place.  They both laughed at the good-natured interchange feeling like nothing had ever changed between them and that the war had never happened.  Unfortunately, it had, and things had changed.

“So,” Ino began.  “What’s the real reason for your visit, Forehead?  Mom told me she spoke to you the other day,” she remarked and smiled knowingly.

“Ino if you know something about who sent me all of those roses you have got to tell me!” Sakura told her.  “I know your mom was behind the different colors because there sure aren’t any blue or green roses that I know of in existence!”

Ino chuckled at her friend’s frustration.  “Yes, I know who sent you the roses and the daisies, but I’m not going to tell you who it is that sent them to you.” And before Sakura could speak, “Don’t even try to manipulate me or threaten.  You’re going to have to wait until he decides to reveal himself.”

Sakura slumped in her chair and sulked a bit, but Ino knew her friend was playing with her.  “Again, what is the real reason for coming to see me?”

Sakura explained her situation and the fact that she was sure but not totally sure that her admirer was Kakashi and that she wanted to at least look a little more polished for the date.  “I need your help, Ino.”

The blonde’s eyes sparkled as she grinned.  “You’ve come to the right place, Forehead!” and proceeded to stand and grab her pink-haired friend by the arm and drag her to her room.  “We’re going to make your man glad he pursued you!”

* * *

 

 

Sure enough, Ino had helped Sakura to put together something a little dressier than her usual beige skirt and red shirt.  She left the Nara household with a short-sleeved green dress that was close to her eye color.  Sakura had planned on wearing a black sweater over it for warmth but didn’t tell Ino, knowing she would get hell for doing so.  Sakura could still wear her black boots with the dress so the short travel would be easy enough.

She ran home with an hour to spare to get ready for her date.  Her nerves were at an all-time high and she had to try to focus on just getting ready and not the possibility that she may have two men vying for her attentions.  Instead of thinking of what would happen, she went through the motions of showering, drying her hair and dressing and paying attention to each action instead of thinking about the possibilities.  She also wondered what had happened to Naruto and it was at that point in the middle of pulling the dress over her head that she figured that he might be on a mission.

“Well duh!” she admonished herself and chuckled at her idiocy.  She had so much on her mind that she didn’t think of the obvious reason she couldn’t locate him.  

_ I guess I could have left the gift with Hinata if I had seen her during the day, but… oh well. _   Sakura just shook her head.  She couldn’t remember a time that she was so scatter-brained.

Sakura stood before the full-length mirror that hung on the back of her bedroom door and admired her reflection while smoothing the dress of wrinkles with her hands.  Ino had an eye for fashion and color because the vision before her was amazing.  Smiling she left her room to go to the bathroom to apply a little bit of eyeliner and mascara to her eyes before applying a coat of strawberry lip gloss on her lips.

When she was done, she scanned the time on the clock in her living room and realized she was running late.  She still needed to put on her boots and sweater and get out the door.

_ Oh well.  It’s not like Kakashi has never been late.  Let him wait for a little, _  she thought to herself.

* * *

 

 

Contrary to popular belief, the copy-nin was not only a master at copying jutsus and a dangerous man in the field, but he also could cook a mean dinner should he feel the desire to.  He had many hobbies outside of Icha Icha, and the culinary arts just happened to be one of them.  

He had prepared their meal in advance wanting to spend time enjoying Sakura’s company.  He had decided on making a variety of sushi, hand rolls, and fresh sashimi and he hoped that she would enjoy it.  The miso was already hot in its soup pot, and the extra rice was staying warm in its cooker.  He even had pulled out a fondue pot and had purchased and cut fruit and cake into bite-sized pieces to dip in melted chocolate for dessert.  All he needed to do was prepare the tea and felt that he could do so when he brought her back to his home.

_Home_.  Since he had fully renovated the place, Kakashi was beginning to feel like he was home for the first time in a long time.  He had missed the old house but had never let go of the past or healed from it.  He shook his head at the time he had wasted.

But now, he was home and moving forward with his life.  Things were changing and for the better.

Realizing that it was almost time to pick up Sakura from the hospital, Kakashi quickly changed his clothes and headed out the door at top speed.  

_ Here goes nothing,  _ he thought as he raced through the woods outside of Konoha.

* * *

 

 

When he arrived outside of the hospital, Kakashi was a little disappointed that she wasn’t there yet.  However, as he figured she was just finishing up for the night, Sakura appeared from nowhere.

“Hi!” she greeted nervously and a little out of breath.  Her eyes took in his clothing and noted he was wearing black dress pants and a charcoal button-down shirt.  It looked fantastic against his pale skin and hair.

His smile was lopsided as he took in her slightly disheveled, but still beautiful appearance.  He also didn’t miss the approving glances at his appearance.  “You look beautiful, Sakura.”  And she did.  The green dress that peaked beneath the over-sized black sweater brought out the green in her eyes.  Even with her shinobi boots, it worked on her.

Sakura looked around as if she were looking for somebody else, which Kakashi didn’t miss.  “Looking for something?”

“Hunh?” She responded unintelligently.  “Oh, uh, no!” she stammered a little and blushed at being caught.

“Maybe you’re looking for…” he paused before pulling a daisy from what seemed like thin air. “This?”  
  
Sakura’s eyes widened at seeing the symbol that would identify her secret admirer and her heart hammered in her chest.  “It is you,” she whispered in slight awe as Kakashi closed the already small gap between them.  

“Mmmhmm,” he murmured.  “Disappointed?”

Sakura beamed up at him.  “Nope.  Not at all.” 

She took the flower from his fingers and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  Ignoring the gaping stares of the people that were leaving or going into the hospital, Kakashi placed a gentle kiss on the kunoichi’s lips.

Before the kiss could get heated Kakashi pulled away, resulting in a small disappointed sound from the female.  “Dinner?”

“I’d like that.”

“Follow me,” he told her.

* * *

 

The trip to his home was relatively quiet as they traveled at shinobi speed and Sakura had no idea where they were going.  Even as they passed the guards at the gate, Sakura had no idea what Kakashi had planned.  But when they approached a large clearing about a half an hour later she saw the house.

It looked a lot like the Nara home, single story with a surrounding raised patio and all wood exterior, and it seemed to extend towards the back.  

“Is this…?” Sakura began when they stopped before the rambling structure.

“My family’s home,” Kakashi answered quietly.

Taking Sakura’s arm in his, he directed her up the stairs to the single door that served as the main entrance and opened it.  They both removed their shoes before entering, and Sakura gasped at what she saw.

While the Nara home had an entryway that led to the living room and other hallways that reached the rest of the house, Kakashi’s family home was almost an entirely open floor plan.  She could see the living area, dining area and kitchen from the front door.  The only delineation of each space was a short wall between the dining and living rooms.  The kitchen was towards the rear of the house that held a large island that cold be used for preparing food while the dining area was to the left of it. 

Gleaming hardwood floors went through the whole space, and she would bet they led to the bedrooms, which she believed were on the entire right side of the house and the only walled area.  The lighting was bright and cheery, and Sakura felt very comfortable there.

“Welcome to my home,” Kakashi whispered to her from behind.

“It’s amazing, Kakashi,” she told him with an awed smile.  “When you told me you had begun renovating it I hadn’t dreamed you’d get so far.  Is it complete?”

“Yes, for the most part, it is,” he answered.  “Would you like a tour?”

She nodded enthusiastically, and he proceeded to take her to the right side of the home first.  She had been correct in her estimation that it was where the sleeping quarters were.  Kakashi led her through the wide hall and pointed to the opened doors that revealed other rooms that were currently empty.

“There is still a lot of furniture in storage that I have to go through to furnish the extra rooms,” he explained as he showed her the three additional bedrooms.  “I haven’t decided what to do with them yet, but the intent is that they will be where my future children will room.”

He enjoyed the blush that rose in Sakura’s face at that last comment.  And then he showed her the master bedroom.

“This was my parent's room,” he explained.  “I replaced the bed in its entirety even though the frame itself is an heirloom.  There’s just something weird about sleeping on a bed that your parents had at one time.”

Sakura chuckled.  “Yeah, I understand that.”  

“I even moved the furniture in different positions throughout the entire house,” he told her as they made their way back to the main part of the house and the kitchen/dining area.  “I wanted to make this place my own and not see things in the same place they were as a child.”

Sakura could understand that.  He held many memories in this house, but some of them were sad.

“Are you hungry?” Kakashi asked.

She nodded emphatically, “Yes!”

Kakashi led her to the low table in the dining area to sit, and he went into the large refrigerator to remove the platter of food he had prepared earlier, bringing it to the table.  He had already set the table with small plates of sushi and soy sauce dipping plates as well.  There was a vase filled with colorful blooms sitting at the center.

When Sakura saw the platter of food, she was amazed. “Where did you get this?”

“I made it,” was the simple reply.  Kakashi was spooning the soup into bowls at this point.  

“You made it?” Sakura asked amazed.

“Is that so surprising?” Kakashi asked as he placed the bowls of miso on the table and then went back to the kitchen to scoop the rice and heat water for tea.

Sakura thought about it for a moment before she replied, “You know what?  No, I’m not surprised.”

Kakashi grinned as he brought the bowls of rice and set them down.  “You’ll find I’m full of surprises.”

“I guess so,” the pink-haired woman replied as she eyed the amazing assortment before her.

When the tea was finally done and served, Kakashi sat near Sakura to begin their meal.  With a quick murmur of “Itadakimasu,” they began eating.

Sakura and Kakashi talked as if they were just conversing as friends, the typical discomfort of being on a ‘date’ didn’t seem to plague the couple.  To Kakashi, it was a good sign.

He told her about the almond grove of trees in the back and how her little almond was an offshoot of one of them.  Sakura smiled at that.  She praised his creativity and asked where he got so much knowledge about other cultures.

“I read other things than Icha Icha, Sakura,” he told her honestly.

“Sorry,” she replied a little sheep.  “I just could never picture you pouring over Encyclopedias and looking things up like other cultural traditions.”

When they finished the meal, Sakura offered and helped Kakashi clean up what few dishes there were.  When they were done, they adjourned to the living room where they sat on an overstuffed couch that didn’t seem to fit the décor, which Sakura mentioned.

“This is the one piece of furniture I brought from my old apartment,” Kakashi explained.  “It’s old, yes, but very comfortable.”

Sakura had to agree.  The brown and beige plaid couch was downright ugly, but it held its charm and was comfortable.

At this point in the night, things were winding down, and there was a lull in conversation making Sakura feel a little nervous.

_ Now what?  _ She wondered.

Kakashi had sat close to Sakura at this point, holding her closely to him and cuddling.  He could tell she was nervous by her recent silence and the way she began gnawing at her lower lip.

He stared at that lip and had to restrain himself from taking that lip in his teeth.

“Sakura…” Kakashi spoke.

She looked up at him and into his eyes.  “Hmm?”

Decision made, his head bent down, and he took that lower lip between his own and sucked gently on it, soothing it from her constant biting.  Her eyes closed slowly, and she let out a small whimper.

And then he kissed her.  Gently at first, coaxing her to respond to his light grazing diving in as soon as she did.  He poured everything into that kiss, pulling her closer to him and causing her to straddle one of his thighs.

Stopping for air, Kakashi rested his forehead on hers as they calmed down.

“Sakura,” he spoke.  “I meant everything I wrote,” he told her.  He looked up and into her eyes, “I love you with all of my heart, and I understand that this might be pretty sudden for you, but I need you to know that I feel this way for you.”

“Oh Kakashi,” she replied smiling at the good-looking man she was currently straddling.  “You have no idea what your little notes and gifts did to me these last two weeks,” she told him.  “Do you know I recognized your handwriting but couldn’t figure out whose it was?” Kakashi laughed.  

“Tsunade was no help either, just fed me cryptic words and sent me on my way,” she grumbled.

“Yeah, she confronted me about my pursuit,” Kakashi told her.

“She did?”  Kakashi nodded.  “Wow.  Was she okay with it?  I mean, okay with us?” Sakura asked.

“Most definitely.  Although she threatened me if I hurt you.”

“Yeah, that sounds like my Shishou.”  Kakashi nodded in agreement.

“So you liked my gifts?” he prompted.

Sakura smiled.  “Yeah.  Although the roses were a bit overkill, they were really beautiful.  I knew then that whoever would go through so much expense and trouble really had it bad for me,” she joked.

Kakashi chuckled.  “Yeah.  I guess so.”

Sakura looked at him.  Really looked at him.  She ran her fingers along his face and jawline, and then along the scar that ran through his Sharingan eye.  Sakura was pleased that he went without the eye patch tonight, and she was getting the full effect of Kakashi’s face.

He had a strong face, angular and slender and carried slight bags under his eyes.  She wasn’t sure if it was from fatigue or maybe it was hereditary.  Either way, it was him.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” Sakura whispered as she continued to trace his face with her fingers.

“That’s an odd description for a male, but I’ll take it,” he smirked.  

“I love your smile and how it’s so crooked,” Sakura told him.

“Thank you, I guess.”

“I love how you’ve been wearing your hair down without your headband.  You should do it more often,” she told him.

“Hmm,” he nodded.

Sakura adjusted so that she was no longer straddling his one thigh but both, her legs bent and on either side of his hips.  She stared into his one open eye.  “And,” she kissed the closed eye.  “I,” she paused and kissed his forehead.  “Love,” she kissed his chin.  “You,” she whispered before kissing his lips.

The words went straight to Kakashi’s brain, and his heart soared.  He kissed her back for all she was worth for a few moments before pulling away to breathe again.

“Sakura,” he whispered.  “Sakura are you sure?”

She chuckled deeply.  “Yes.  I couldn’t be surer about this.  I was so worried that my admirer might not be you, and I was almost sick with worry over it.”

“I’m glad you’re sure,” he told her.  And then he moved a little awkwardly as he went to pull something from his pocket.

It was a little black box.  Sakura gasped.

He opened it revealing a simple platinum band with a half-carat diamond.

“Sakura?  Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes!” she exploded.  “Yes,” she repeated, this time, a little quieter.  “I would love nothing more than to marry you Kakashi.”  
  
He kissed her soundly as thanks.  She had just made him the happiest man in the world.


	15. Epilogue - One Really Long Year and One Day Later...

"Stop fidgeting, Forehead!" a very irritated Nara Ino complained as she yanked at her friend's kimono ties. Her best friend was getting married and it showed.

"I would, except you're pinching me," Haruno Sakura complained.

The annoyed blonde yanked again eliciting a yelp from the already harried bride. "I can't help it if you gained weight, Sakura. You should have told Kakashi to stop feeding you so close to the wedding and maybe increased your exercise routine," she shot back snarkily.

"I'm just bloated, Ino. Ever since I let my cycle start again, I've been retaining a bit of water," Sakura replied.

Most kunoichi stopped their monthly cycles so that they didn't have to deal with them during missions. Sakura hadn't changed things merely out of convenience. 

Ino snorted and mumbled quietly. "A bit my behind."

Ino knew that Sakura and Kakashi had never been intimate during their courtship since those unforgettable fourteen days of gifts and subtle wooing by the elusive male, leading to that very day. Sakura had told her best friend otherwise, Ino would have hounded her day in and day out until Sakura spilled about Kakashi's prowess in bed… amongst other things. Sakura had also felt it necessary to share that she and Kakashi were going to try to start a family right after they got married, which surprised Ino. The pink-haired female's reply had been that they were both ready.

Sakura attempted to stand still as her friend fussed and fretted over her and just tuned the woman out by thinking over the last twelve months.

Even though Kakashi had asked Sakura to marry him on that fateful Valentine's Day last year, they had decided on a year-long engagement to make sure that they took some time to get to know each other as a couple and not just as shinobi and teammates.

Kakashi had told Sakura that despite some of his more colorful habits, he was terribly old-fashioned and wanted to do things the right way. They had agreed to not have premarital relations until they were married, something Kakashi was dead set on. However, for him, it was easier said than done.

For Sakura, the delay was not an issue since she'd never experienced the pleasures of the flesh. Kakashi, however, found it difficult to keep from losing his self-control on occasion and would have to resort to other means, especially when their petting got overly affectionate. For someone that had almost perfect control over his emotions, he found himself at a loss when it came to his beautiful fiancée.

He refused to move in together either, even as much as Sakura tried to convince him that combining households would be more convenient as well as cost-effective - especially for Sakura. But Kakashi had put his foot down early on much to Sakura's disappointment. But she understood. He offered to help her financially, but the little woman was extremely independent. If she were going to continue to live on her own she would support herself.

Honestly, Kakashi would have gone insane having his beautiful fiancée under the same roof. Having her there but not being able to have her physically would have been too much. It was already bad enough when they would spend an evening alone at his home or hers, either just enjoying each other's company or watching a movie and eventually making out to the point that had him in physical pain.

It had been a truly grueling year for the couple in many other ways. For Sakura, getting to know someone on a different level than just as a friend or acquaintance had been very different from what she had thought. She'd had to change her thinking in order to keep from going insane over Kakashi's habits, but she'd discovered that it went both ways. For someone as mature as Kakashi that had lived on his own for over thirty years, he had to be more accommodating to her needs as well. She knew when they moved in together that there would be even more adjusting as time went on.

They'd fought quite a bit over stupid things, but in the end, they did work things out and learned how to agree to disagree on occasion. Kakashi had never really had an example to follow and Sakura's parents had passed away when she was very young, so both of them had to learn things through trial and error.

Kakashi's friends had been very supportive, especially since it was apparent that the two worked well together, not only out in the field but also off. What tipped the scales was that none of Kakashi's comrades had never seen the usually stoic and alone male so happy. Ever.

Genma had been especially relentless in his friendly teasing of the copy nin about his decision to wait to bed the pinkette after the wedding. When Kakashi got tired of his friend's ribbing he let Genma know to back off with a little force behind those words, and the senbon user did as he was told. He never wanted to be on the great copy nin's bad side.

Gai had gone on and on about the spirit of youth, making anyone within hearing distance want to run and hide.

All in all, his friends stood behind them supporting him and Sakura in their relationship and that's all he could ask for.

Sakura also had to deal with the flack after telling her peers. However, they too were supportive, even though they had always seen him as old and the pervert that read those horrible novels in public. They were just happy that Sakura was happy. Especially after the Sasuke debacle.

Another reason for holding off a year was because Sakura had asked Ino to be her maid of honor. Even if Kakashi and Sakura wed within the six months it would take to plan a decent wedding, Sakura thought that Ino would not want to be heavily pregnant and on her feet at that time. A year gave Ino the time to give birth and get her shape back. The pig was ever thankful for her friend's forethought.

Sakura hadn't been wrong in the assumption that Ino would be back in shape. As she watched her maid of honor scramble to straighten the wedding kimono's layers she really took a good look at her friend. Ino had lost all of the baby weight she had gained with the pregnancy of her son, and while the blonde was slim again, she still retained some of the curviness associated to a woman who had given birth. While the ex-Yamanaka was frustrated with it, Shikamaru secretly loved the extra padding on his wife.

A light knock on the door of Sakura's dressing room, the door opened revealing Hinata. "It's time," she told them before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well?" Ino asked her friend.

"Shannaro!" Sakura said with a big grin.

* * *

 

Tsunade, in formal Hokage robes, married her once-apprentice to one of her strongest and smartest shinobi. It was a huge affair and the slug princess played it up.

Though Kakashi and Sakura had wanted a small wedding, something with only their closest friends in the Hokage's office would have sufficed, Tsunade had insisted that that her 'daughter' be married in grand style in the arena where the chunin exams were held. No expense had been spared - Kakashi had paid for everything, much to everyone's surprise (though some thought Tsunade threatened him) - and it showed. Everyone in Fire and some from outside the country was invited. Even the Kazekage and his siblings had attended, showing their support of the woman who had saved Kankuro and assisted in bringing down one of their own missing-nin.

After the wedding, a strangely sober Tsunade took Kakashi aside, not to threaten him once again should he hurt Sakura, but also inform him that once he returned from his honeymoon, he would be inducted as Hokage.

"I'm tired," Tsunade told him, her weariness showing in her mannerisms. "And Naruto just isn't ready to become the leader of Konoha. I'd be doing the village a great disservice by choosing him as well as staying in office," she explained.

"Why me?" Kakashi asked, honestly knowing what her answer would be.

The fact that she knew he knew made the Godaime give a wry look. "I can't have my new son-in-law going out on dangerous missions and leaving Sakura behind, can I? Besides," she then smiled wickedly, "I want to give you two ample opportunities to give me those grandbabies."  

That hadn't been the answer he'd been looking for but the look Tsunade gave him said enough. He was really her only choice. Though he gave off the vibe and appearance of being lazy, like Shikamaru, he did take things seriously when necessary. He'd hoped that he wouldn't have to take on the mantle of Hokage, but he would do his duty to his village. As always.

While he and Sakura had discussed having children, they did elect to have them as soon as possible. Kakashi wasn't getting any younger and the pair felt that they were ready to make that step. He wasn't going to tell the over-eager grandmother-to-be that.

"It isn't in our plans for the near future," Kakashi told her without missing a beat. "Now that I'm going to be Hokage, I don't think there will be a whole lot of time for extra-curricular activity anyway." Kakashi waved a hand as he turned away and made his leave of Tsunade before she could pursue that line of questioning again.

Besides, it wasn't any of her business.

"Brat!" he heard her bark out loud enough for nearby guests to hear.

Kakashi approached his beautiful wife, the warmth of her smile filling him with peace as he walked up to her. He was very lucky to have her.

* * *

 

When it was time for them to leave for the night, deciding to stay at their home - thanks to a few of their friends that moved Sakura's things into the spare room - they would be leaving for their honeymoon in Water the following day.

The plan had been to leave early the following morning. However, Kakashi was never on time for anything (except his wedding, some dates and important missions) and the couple didn't find themselves on the road until much, much later that afternoon.

Upon their return a few weeks later, the Godaime made good on her threat and Kakashi was inducted as Rokudaime a month later. While he and Sakura could have moved into the Hokage residence, it was decided to stay in his family home as long as nobody (except for his personal ANBU and a few key advisors) found out. Kakashi felt it was safer that way.

A month after, Sakura found out she was pregnant. Needless to say, her Hokage husband pulled her from the active duty roster, even though she rarely went on missions. She preferred to stay close to home and her husband and work at the hospital.

Nine months later, the first of their children was born, a girl with green eyes like her mother and silvery-white, unmanageable hair like her father. They named her Willow, not being able to agree on any of their family names (Mebuki was not a name he wanted to name his daughter, and Sakura felt that Rin held too many memories). Besides, as she grew through the years, Willow grew lean and tall much like the tree she was named after taking after her father in height. Being a kunoichi herself kept her physically lean.

A brother followed her two years later and little Kazuhiko was the spitting image of his father and his father before him, the droopy coal-colored eyes and white hair prevalent to the Hatake line.

As time went on and their children grew up, they never forgot how their life together began. Kakashi would give her reminders in the form of many-colored roses, or would bring in cuttings from their quicky-growing almond orchard in the back yard. Sometimes he would surprise her by cutting an apple and feeding it to her just to let her know he chose her.

And too, it was his way of reminding her of how much he went through to show her he loved her.

_The End_


End file.
